


You've got a Beautiful Taste

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Endless Road Trip, Face-Fucking, Guilt, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Regret, Scent Marking, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex, discussed mpreg, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Started as a tumblr request: "There's a lot of talk about heats but what about ruts? What if ruts are dangerous and, while Prompto is trying to help his friends, they end up hurting him?"When a strange hunt ends with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio in Rut Prompto takes it upon himself to help. He's never been with an alpha, let alone one in rut, and he knows that some alphas can lose control but he trusts his friends. He's positive he can keep them under control and if not...well, better him than someone else, right?When the dust finally clears it's very clear that nothing is the same and that there's no going back.





	1. The Start: Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to have some odd formatting. It will take place 'During' and 'After', and chapters will be marked accordingly, and jump POV especially in the After but that will be indicated as well. Was originally just some theorizing on how it would go and then it grew into a whole...aftermath and recovery thing, because I so wanted to poke into a situation where everyone is hurting and reeling by the end.
> 
> This is labeled as dubiously consensual because Prompto starts out consenting and then...he doesn't exactly revoke consent but things he doesn't want to happen do happen, plus the alphas are in an altered mental state so the matter of their continued (and even initial?) consent is dubious, at best. It does probably skirt the edge into non-con but. Well. That's something for the boys to figure out along the way, yeah?

There are levels of bad in situations and Prompto considers 'strange thing we were hunting spraying his friends with weird pollen' somewhere around the 'Oh Shit' level. He got a face full of it too but other than making him sneeze at the syrupy sweet smell and whine because he looked like he'd rolled around in glitter, it didn't do much.  He almost doesn't realize there's a problem as he's trying to dust himself off, grumbling about the stupid thing getting away, until it hits him that no one has said anything since Ignis' terse 'Look out' when the thing had sprayed them. 

He turns, wondering what's going on behind him, and finds his friends watching him. No, not just watching but staring him down with a disturbing amount of focus. Noctis' pupils are stretched wide, turning his eyes dark and strange, and a flush is spreading across his cheeks. Ignis is glitter covered and without his glasses and squinting at him, head cocked to the side curiously. Gladio, face scrunched up in confusion, has his lips parted around panted breaths and is blinking down at Prompto like doing so is taking tremendous effort.

He calls to them and takes a step closer, concerned. He's not dumb, he can see that something is happening to them that isn't happening to him. "Guys?" 

"Something is wrong." Ignis mutters, gaze falling to the glasses he's cradling in his hands. "Something-"

"Rut." Gladio rasps, rocking back on his heels like he's been struck. 

Noctis lets out a confused sound. He reaches up and out, puts a hand on Ignis' shoulder, and he shakes his head. His eyes are still on Prompto, sliding up and down his body and Prompto can almost feel it like a physical touch to his skin. "No. It's not time. Should have months."

"That beast." Ignis' speaks with almost exaggerated slowness; Prompto has never seen or heard him like this, like every word is taking everything he has. Ignis is always so quick, so on top of everything. This is terrifying. "The spores from it's back. Prompto are you feeling heat symptoms?"

"What?" He feels heat rushing up his face. "No! You...what?" 

Ignis smiles at him, amused for a moment then turns to look at Gladio. "Only alphas then? Or a delayed reaction." 

Gladio grimaces, lips pulling back to show teeth that Prompto knows weren't that sharp five minutes ago. There's a ring of gold around his eyes. "Don't know. Don't care. Let's fix it." 

Ignis murmers his agreement and the potions come out. Prompto hovers nearby, now acutely aware that the familiar scents of his friends are touched with something musky and earthy that's twisting his stomach up in knots. Drinks are opened and vials cracked and eyes stay on him, burning into him. He can't even speak to them, his tongue is dry and thick, sticking to the roof of his mouth, and he's sweating. He almost thinks maybe he is being effected but no, it's not heat it's just having three strong alphas turn their total focus on him.

It's enough to make his knees shake.

None of the curatives work, much to their frustration. Ignis curses, actually curses, and it's so shocking Prompto's mouth falls open. By the time they give up he finds himself the focus of some very hungry looks and he can feel something vibrating in the air between them. They exchange looks, pass information between themselves. Gladio growls and Ignis sighs but both nod as well, agreeing to something. 

It's Noctis who tells him he needs to go. "Leave us here. Take the car back to the haven." He's sweating and the glimmer of alpha gold around his blown wide pupils is more visible with each passing moment. 

"I can't...I can't leave you." He shuffles his feet on the hardpacked earth. "I'm not allowed to drive the Regelia, right?" 

Ignis laughs breathily. "I think we can make an exception just this once." 

"But-"

"You can't stay." Gladio says, tone hard. "You don't know what you're doing to us." 

He has an idea, can smell and taste it on the air. He's not sure how to feel about it yet, having all these very clear 'lust' signals being thrown at him by these three. It's happened before, with random alphas who think they can just push their influence out and make him swoon, but never like this. He's never been impressed by that sort of thing and sure as hell never swooned and yet here he is, near jelly legged even though their standing a few meters away and they're out in the open. 

He sucks in a breath through his teeth then shakes his head. "What are you going to do if I leave?" 

Noctis shrugs. "Stay. Wait it out." 

"What if you can't wait it out? What if you...wander?" The word tastes like ash in his mouth. He can see them about to argue, all three looking offended and annoyed, so he barrels on, doesn't give them time. "I'll take care of you. It's...it's better that way." 

Noctis shakes his head. "No. That isn't happening. You can't-" 

"I can." He hopes he can, really hopes he can, but he makes his voice hard and his face determined. He knew he was right about this. Three alphas, each strong in their own right, in rut. Everyone knows that alphas can lose it during ruts; if omegas become submissive and needy then alphas become hyper aggressive and demanding. There are stories about omegas and betas in the wrong place at the wrong time being hurt, badly, by out of control alphas. About alphas tearing each other apart because of rut madness. 

"I can help. I can...I can do this. You'd help if it was me." 

"It's different." Noctis' looks like he's in pain, sounds like it too. "Ruts are...different." 

Prompto nods. "I know. That stuff might make you go find someone else. You might hurt them or each other if it doesn't just past." 

He can't let that happen. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he could have done something and didn't and the worst happened. It has to be him and he knows that and he can tell they know it by how quiet they get. 

"We might hurt you." Gladio says, looking away from him for the first time in what seems like hours. "Three alphas in a rut is...a lot." 

"You won't hurt me." He doesn't think they will, tries to press that into his voice. He's willing, he's capable, it's not like he's never thought about being with any of them. It'll be fine. "I know you won't."

"Shit." Noctis says, shoulders drooping. 

Ignis nods. "Indeed." 

It takes a little more cajoling but he's basically won and it seems like it happens just in time because Noctis mutters about needing to get going and when he glances down Prompto can see his friend is pitching a serious tent in his pants. And isn't the only one. Whatever that stuff was doing it was doing it fast. 

Prompto manages to get everyone back to the haven they’d left that morning but it’s an exercise in frustration as he’s smacked in the face with alpha rut scents and some people have wandering hand (”Noct, buddy, no groping while I’m driving! What would my mother say if she found out I died with your hand down my pants?”) and others have dirty fucking mouths (Gladio’s voice is dark and rough as he lists off all the things he wants to do to Prompto. Some of them don’t sound anatomically possible.) and Ignis is just slumped over in the backseat, sweat drenched and shivering (and, honestly, Ignis being silent while all this goes on is downright scary.) 

Things breakdown as soon as he starts pushing them towards their, still blessedly intact, camp site. As in Gladio decides Prompto would be better off being carried and doesn’t seem to care that Prompto doesn’t want to be carried, Noctis starts losing clothes on the walk and Ignis is still being very quiet. 

Prompto can already see how this is going to go down and he’s fine with it, mostly. He always goes all or nothing so why not go full on group rut sex for his first alpha experience? And these are his friends and they need something (an omega. They need an omega and he's an omega and he can do this for them, he can be useful and not just the guy with a camera they protect) and he can provide it and he’s willing. 

A part of him is worried, freaking out. Ruts. Ruts are so-

But he tells himself his friends wouldn’t hurt him, to just relax as they tear his clothes away, to give in when it starts. If not for the situation this would be a dream come true (his friends are good proper alphas, who dote on him and take care of him and never ever cross the line even when he’s throwing out ‘Please for the love of God, someone cross the fucking line’ signals, even though he's not technically pack, even though he's unclaimed) but. The situation is what it is. They don’t want him because they want him, they want him because they’re out of their minds and he’s the closest wet, willing hole. 

Better him than to have them going in search of someone else and doing something they’d hate themselves for later. 

It doesn’t start out so bad. They’re panting for it and rough, shoving and pulling but he pushes his scent and presence out, tries to be a useful omega who soothes their pack, and it helps. They get him wet and open to take Ignis first while he opens his mouth up for Noctis and reaches a hand for Gladio, and it goes almost smoothly at first. 

It doesn’t stay that way but he didn’t expect it to. They’re too much for him to keep sated and way too much for him to keep soothed while he tries. He can tell when the rut takes them over, pushes out the higher brain function and leaves him with three near animals, because the biting starts. Noctis is the first, yanking his head back by the hair and sinking teeth into his throat hard enough to draw blood and make him scream and then…then it’s like a dam breaks and his friends are washed away in the flood that pours out.  

The biting. He knew they would bite, alphas bite, but not...not like this. Not mating bites, that wasn't supposed to happen. He swears and pushes but he's passed over to Gladio, bitten again, and he knows it's going to happen again, sees it in the golden sheen over Ignis' eyes, just sobs when it does.  

No no no. He wants to stop them, to call an end to the whole thing because they *bit* him, but his body is heavy, yielding to them because now he's theirs.

They are aggressive and they are demanding. They want and want and take until Prompto can barely remember his own name and he’s sore from being knotted so many times, scratched up and bitten over, going to be black and blue all over in the morning. He’s stuffed full of cum (they use their fingers to keep it inside of him, scooping it up when it runs free and pushing it back in while he mewls weakly and thinks that alphas are such weird, gross people.) sticky with it, throat raw from shouting and from being fucked. And then they take more and it all just fades away around him. 

He wakes up alone. Cleaned up, bandaged, dressed, and alone. He feels like…well, like he just got marathon gangbanged by his pack. Tender and achy and uncomfortable in his skin, like it’s suddenly too tight for his body or something is missing.

He stumbles out of the tent to find that it’s dusk (which means it’s been at least a day and some change) and they’re all sitting around a low burning fire, not talking. Or looking at each other. Or looking at him. He takes in hunched shoulders, shadowed eyes, and deep frowns and wants to say something but nothing comes to mind so he just sits down with them instead. 

He expects apologies, and is ready to wave them off and assure them it’s all fine, but nothing comes. He thinks they might be beyond the point where an apology seems like enough. Noctis keeps glancing at him, at his neck, and then hunching deeper into his chair. Gladio’s hands are curled into fists so tight his knuckles are white and Prompto thinks he can smell blood. Ignis takes his glasses off to clean them no less than four times in ten minutes, scowls at the dirt, and shifts anxiously. 

“Hey, guys,” He starts and they flinch as a collective. “It’s fi-”

“Don’t say it’s fine.” Gladio snaps then, wincing visibly, reaches up to rub at his eyes. “It’s not fine. None of this is fine.” 

“That is…an understatement.” Ignis adds, eyes on some point past everything. “I’m amazed you’re on your feet.” 

Prompto opens his mouth. Shuts it, tries to remember how the breathe around the tightness in his lungs and speak around the soreness in his throat he feels every time he swallows. Tries to ignore just how much he hurts. 

He swallows. “It wasn’t your fault. It was-”

“Don’t.” Noctis says, shaking his head. “Just. Don’t.” 

So he doesn’t.


	2. After: Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these bits will be shortish at first, since they were tumblr fills which I tend to keep around 1k words. I'm fleshing them out a little as we go but still, shorter than I'd usually go with. 
> 
> Italics are flashbacks, we get some Iggy thoughts.

Ignis always woke up first. He was the responsible one, as he was so often reminded, the one who kept the rest of the pack on task, kept them together, made sure they didn’t do anything untoward. He was the advisor, the analyst, the tactician; he was Noct’s right hand and made sure control was maintained. So he always woke up first.

He reached for his glasses without thinking then realized, as he blinked up at the top of the tent, that they were already on his face. He didn’t often fall asleep with them on but it wasn’t totally unheard of but

But he was decidedly nude and pressed tight, skin to skin, against someone else. And with a heavy hand curled around his hip that he was fairly certainly didn’t belong to that someone. Someone with a shock of blond hair who smelled like sweet and sex and alpha (himself, Gladio, and Noctis all wound together in some unholy mess, so entwined he could barely tell where one scent stopped and another began) and oh god what had he done? He slipped away as carefully and quickly as he could, eyes darting around as he fought to remember how he had ended up curled possessively around Prompto.

He saw Noctis first, on Prompto’s other side, his head on the omega’s stomach, body fit between his legs, and an arm tossed over his hip; the hand that had been on Ignis now lay limply against the tent floor. Gladio was behind them, sprawled lengthwise with Prompto’s head pillowed on his stomach and a heavy arm draped over his torso. Gladio’s fingers were touching Noct’s hair, curled like he’d fallen asleep petting him.

They both looked fine. Naked, a little rumpled, snoring as they slept deeply, blissfully unaware. It would have been sweet, like the sleepovers they’d stopped having with the onset of puberty and prickly alpha tendencies, if not for Prompto. Ignis did, on occasion, sleep with Noctis or Gladio. Or both. Packs bonds could mean many different things and between the three of them, once puberty and those prickly alpha tendencies had smoothed over, that had meant an acknowledgement of a certain level of intimacy and love. 

But not with Prompto. Not for lack of interest but, rather, because of too much interest and too much connection. There weren't many omegas interested in being with a pack of alphas and they couldn't assume Prompto was an exception. They hadn't wanted to push or force him to do anything, didn't want to make him choose or feel guilty for not wanting them as a unit. So they'd done nothing at all. 

That was the rule. 

The omega was paler than usual, turned on his side and curled in on himself as much as he could be with the prince latched onto his lower half.

He seemed smaller than he should be.

Ignis wished, as his eyes swept over Prompto with mounting horror, that someone else had woken up first and had to be the one to see this alone. The blond looked…Ignis’ brain refused to supply him the words, as if by doing so he could pretend what he was seeing was something else. 

If he had found a person like this somewhere else he would assume they had been abused terribly. Used by someone, or someones, cruel and unfeeling, forced to endure something that no one should have to. Prompto’s skin was littered with marks, starting with a ring of bruises around his neck and creeping up to behind him ear, some angry purple-red marks from suction and others outlines of teeth. The worst was at the side of his throat, over one of his scent glands, an outline so perfect that Ignis could make out the impression of individual teeth in it and-

_Noctis growled as he ground deeper into Prompto, emptying himself into the squirming body again. Prompto made a noise that was half a sob and half a moan, head tilting back in a way that drew all of their attention. His throat was ringed with dark marks, sucked and cautiously bitten into his skin, but the area around his mating glands were kept clear. They all knew better than to tempt fate and Prompto no doubt knew better than to bare his throat like his was but things were-_

_Ignis knew things were out of control. Too much was happening, it was going on too long, and the fury of his rut wasn't getting any better. Worse, maybe, because it was harder to think, harder to remember why they didn't do certain things, to keep his teeth out of Prompto's scent glands._

_There was nothing for a painfully long moment, all of them frozen as Prompto’s throat bobbed and his lips parted. Then Noctis wrenched his head back hard; Ignis started to say something, to tell him to be more careful, not to do what it looked like he was going to do, but Noctis was biting into Prompto and there was nothing to say. He heard Gladio inhale sharply then breath out a soft "Fuck." and that seemed about right._

_The smell of blood made Ignis’ nose twitch._

_Something shifted in all of them, snapped and then burned to ash, and he felt it like a punch to the gut, surging through the connections that existed between himself, Noctis, and Gladio. The arousal simmering under his skin like boiling rage grew, dug sharp claws into him and pulled something else to the surface and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He blinked and the world was different. Simplier._

_There was pack. The pack head, younger and smaller but the head nonetheless. Himself, second alpha. The other, third alpha. And their omega, smaller and warm and bright and theirs._

_The pack head’s mouth was stained with blood when he unlatched from their omega’s flesh. Their omega fell forward, boneless and whimpering, trying to curl in on himself but unable to do so. His eyes were wide and he was pale. Ignis touched him, threaded his fingers through his hair to sooth the sourness threading through his scent. What he needed to do came to him clearly; help their omega calm down, make him feel good, so he could accept marks from all three of them._

_That way he could really be theirs._

Prompto’s chest was much the same, dark hickies and bite marks but with the addictions of scratches, some faint thin red lines and others that looked like they’d been made by animals, dark and deep, just scabbing over, with traces of dried blood around them. Other bruises, on his arms, thighs, and legs, around his hips and waist, oval shaped and while they came in different sizes Ignis knew they were from fingers. Three different sets of fingers, harsh greedy hands that had pressed and pulled far too hard at Prompto.

His fingers flexed, the movement out of his control. He could still feel Prompto, body soft and yielding in some places, very much how omegas were supposed to be once he was out of his clothes and being touched.

A look down found Prompto’s backside bruised as well, crusted with fluids that Ignis knew were a mix of all four of them, slick and cum that had dripped out of the omega as they’d slept. His stomach, where Noct’s cheek was pressed, was rounded in a way it hadn’t been before, a result of how much he’d endured. Multiple knottings from the three of them, filled with their seed over and over as they’d tried their best to breed Prompto.

To make him theirs inside and out.

_“Iggy.” Their omega said, voice a hoarse whisper. “Don’t.”_

_He looked up from where he was between his spread legs, lavishing attention onto the scent gland high on his thigh, a few scant inches from his spent cock. He let his tongue drift over the raised bit of flesh again, felt the firmness of the gland and breathed in the bright sweetness of Prompto's scent, humming as the omega’s head tilted back and his body shuddered. Gladio, with the omega astride his lap and his knot deep inside of him, groaned; his hips stuttered upwards and the arm around the omega’s waist tightened. Their bodies ground together, Prompto mewling as his cock released a spurt of clear fluid._

_He moved over, needing to get his mouth there, to taste him, to feel Prompto shaking and squirming as he lapped at the thin fluid dribbling out of him. Hands gripped his hair, pulling hard when he took Prompto's cock into his mouth and sucked, drawing another weak pulse of almost salty-sweetness out to coat his tongue. His name was called, chanted hoarsely in time to the way Prompto was pulling at him, scraping nails over his scalp. The omega stopped all at once, broke into a choked off shout, and when Ignis glanced up it was to find that Noctis was, it seemed, recovered enough to lean against Gladio's back and reach out to play with Prompto's nipples. They were already reddened, worked to raw puffy peaks, and as Noctis pulled and twisted Prompto's face screwed up and his eyes rolled back._

_His cock twitched on Ignis' tongue, started to harden again. Ignis gave one last lingering suck then let  Prompto's dick slip from his mouth. He returned to the mating gland, licked over it one last time then opened his mouth wide. He_ _fit his teeth against the raised flesh covering the gland; he saw Prompto shake his head above him, a gesture devoid of energy and force, heard a whisper of ‘Ignis’, felt his hair being pulled again and bit down until he tasted blood and_  omega.

_Prompto’s scream rose up sharply and fell away just as fast, dissolving into harsh panting. When Ignis pulled his teeth free it was to find Prompto watching him with wet eyes and trembling lips. He leaned up, bracing himself on Gladio's thighs, and kissed his omega's mouth, licking inside and swallowing down the soft whimpers._

His tongue swept over his teeth; he swore the echo of blood lingered there. Ignis pushed his hand against his mouth, holding back the noise bubbling in the back of his throat and the surge of shame and guilt that came along with it. He swallowed again, trying to rid his mouth of the taste there.

His hands were shaking.

How had this…no he knew how. The hunt. Some strange plant-animal hybrid that had shot glittering spores onto them and then everything had gone wrong. He’d felt heavy almost immediately, the familiar twisting in his gut and rage flowing through his blood that came with a rut rushing up on him so fast he hadn’t been able to do much of anything except follow Prompto back to the Regalia in the end. The omega’s scent had been like a siren’s song, calling to him, and he’d needed him so badly. Prompto had offered and even though they all knew they shouldn't, even though they'd been so careful about never putting any pressure on the omega they all wanted, they'd accepted. 

And then taken, used Prompto to satisfy his rut, watched silently at Noctis and Gladio marked him and did the same himself. Prompto had wanted to help, had trusted them. 

Gladio’s deep grunt made him look away from Prompto finally; it was almost a relief. Ignis was rarely at a loss for what to do next but in this...he needed help. Needed someone with him to face this. The other man was blinking himself awake, brown eyes hazy and confused but swiftly becoming more aware as he pushed himself upright. Ignis said nothing, tongue heavy and seemingly stuck to the roof as his mouth as Gladio looked around them.

Gladio let out a pained noise when his gaze fell on Prompto. He started to reach out but stopped, hands hovering inches above the blond like he was afraid to touch. He looked at Ignis, brows knitting together. “What did we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a During, which means back to the actual event. And that's how it'll work, an 'After' chapter then a 'During' until we've 'unraveled' the whole event in all of it's smutty, uncomfortable, unfortunate glory.


	3. During: Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have our first during chapter, which starts as totally consensual gangbanging. 
> 
> ...so enjoy that while it lasts.

Prompto had about five seconds, if that, to process Gladio setting him down on his feet inside the tent before he was swarmed by his friends and had hands crawling all over him. Ignis pressed against his back, Noct to his front, and Gladio hunched over at his side, boxing him in. They were everywhere, bodies warm and solid against his, scents surrounding him, so thick he was nearly choking, so heavy his legs wanted to give out.

Hands slipped under his shirt, down the back of his pants, rubbed his cock through them. He let out a strangled moan, hands flying out to hold onto Noct’s shoulders to ground himself against the sudden onslaught. They were all so warm, fever hot, and it was making him hot in turn. The hand on his cock squeezed and rubbed while the hands on his ass kneaded and pulled, fingers dipping between his cheeks to drag through the thin layer of slick already dribbling out of him. His pants were undone, allowed to slip down to the top of his thighs, and then long thin fingers were inside of his boxers, wrapping around his dick.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was embarrassed, he wasn’t one of those omegas who was lucky enough to be ‘average sized’ and no amount of ‘well, male omegas often have smaller dicks’ made having someone’s hand completely envelope him less mortifying. But it was hard to hold onto that when Ignis was sucking a dark mark onto one side of his neck, Gladio’s lips and tongue was dragging over the shell of his ear as he murmured more promises of what exactly he was going to do to him, and the hand on him was warm and sweaty, gripping him firmly.

He bucked forward involuntarily, too overwhelmed to control himself, and a shuddering noise fell from his lips.

Noctis smiled at him, blue eyes so dark they looked black in the light of the tent, and then he was kissing him hard. It was wet and a big clumsy, teeth clinking against his own and a tongue forcing its way past his lips. Noctis licked into his mouth almost impatiently, seemed to be trying to taste every inch as quickly as possible before drawing back to nip and suck at his lower lip. The hands on his ass squeezed again; Prompto moaned shakily into Noct’s mouth as strong fingers kneaded his flesh. 

The hand on his cock stopped its slow touching, drifting away to curl around his hips. His noise of protest was muffled but the light laughter coming from either side of him let him know it’d been heard. He was already sweating, warm and becoming uncomfortable in his clothing, but he felt more heat rushing up his face.

“Greedy thing.” Came from Ignis but there was no heat or true mockery to it. If anything it was soft and affectionate, matched the brush of lips against the sore patch of skin Ignis had no doubt left darkened with a hickey.

The older man pressed harder against his back, forced him to rut against Noctis’ body; he could feel the alpha’s cock rubbing against his own through the layers between them. Noctis rocked against him, sighed into his mouth, and let the kiss deepen again. Prompto responded this time, didn’t just let Noctis have his way, and sucked on the slippery muscle sliding over his tongue.

Noctis pulled away from him with a slick noise. Prompto tried to follow him, turning his head to try and catch his lips but Noct eluded him, stepping away and leaving him cold. Gladio clucked his tongue in fake disapproval as he slid around to take Noct’s place.

“You want something to do with your mouth that bad?” A thumb pressed against his lips, pushed past them to rest against his tongue. Prompto blinked up at him and, a shiver running up his spine, sucked the thick digit deeper into his mouth. Gladio’s pupils widened and his eyes dropped to zero in on his mouth. “Prom.”

He moved his tongue over the pad of Gladio’s thumb, tasted the skin and and felt the whorls, and let his eyes drift shut. Okay, he could do this. This was…this was good. Great. He was going to burst into flames and die because of how great it was and he knew it was just that they were in rut, that anyone would do, but he could get used to Gladio looking at him like he was someone he wanted to be with. And being touched like this. And having all of their attention on him like he'd only occasionally admitted to himself that he wanted. 

“Hey, Noct?” Gladio called, twisting around to look behind him. Prompto could feel the question in the air but he didn’t know what it was about or what response the shield got.

Not until Gladio turned back to him, thumb dragging back out of his mouth, and started pushing his vest back and off of his shoulders. Ignis went for his pants, pushing them down and guiding him to step out of them. Rough fingers skimmed his skin as he stripped, Gladio tweaking nipples and Ignis playing with his cock again as they pulled at his clothing with an almost frantic energy.

He was a little afraid his shirt was going to be torn when Gladio yanked it up and over his head. He didn't exactly have a lot of clothes to spare and he liked that shirt and god, how was he supposed to be able to think with them all over him like that, smelling that good? It wasn't fair, he was supposed to be the one keeping a cool head here, helping them with this problem, not falling apart like a horny virgin.

Which he wasn't, not...not really. He'd just never been with any alphas and he was begining to see that it was a whole different experience from fooling around with a beta or another omega. Everything about them was commanding, powerful, the air around him was heavy with their presence, and his body was responding. Slick was already dribbling out of him and his briefs were embarrassingly wet when they were eased down his legs. 

He was falling apart. 

Gladio leaned down to kiss him so hard he saw stars, sucked and bit at his lips. Prompto pressed into it, held tightly to Gladio's arms even after the kiss ended and he found himself being coaxed him to turn his head. Ignis met him, captured his lips in a different kind of kiss, slower, deeper, that made his insides melt. His knees were shaking, thighs quivering, when Ignis broke the contact.  

He was still reeling when a big hand on his shoulder pushed him down to his knees. He went without a word, heart trying to jump up into his throat. Ignis followed him, stayed plastered against his back as his hands skimmed his thighs then pushed between him, making him spread them apart.

Gladio grinned down at him as he popped the button of his pants.

Ignis skimmed over his cock, past his balls with a few teasing touches, and then blunt fingertips were touching his entrance, the contact feeling more ‘curious’ than anything else as he circled and rubbed. He jumped at the feeling, not so much different from when he touched himself there and yet completely different.

Gladio’s pants and underwear were shoved down just enough for his cock to spring free. He reached for him, large hand cupping his cheek and thumb pressing against his lips again, and Prompto whimpered even as he opened his mouth to let his fingers slide back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself wary about these During parts now, becuase it does start out as a sexy, but intense, good time and I don't want that to distract from the fall out. Or for things to be too jarring when the good times becomes a bad time. But it is what it is so I guess we'll continue onwards and hope it all works out.


	4. After: Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has always been so careful

All Gladio’s life he’d been told that he had to be careful. He’d always been taller, broader, stronger than everyone around him, even as a child, and it had been important that he be aware of that. The Amicitia line had been at the side of the Lucis line for generations, standing tall as their shields, and that wasn’t just luck. They were different, born to be bigger, stronger, tougher, and all the other things that made them what they were, but they had to be _careful_.

When Iris had been born his mother had cautioned him to be careful with her because she was small and he’d always been big and rough but he couldn’t be with her. When he played with Noctis and Ignis as children his father had reminded him, every time, to be careful with them because if he wasn’t he could hurt them. When he’d gone to school, surrounded by other nobles who looked at him with a mixture of awe and jealousy and other alphas had pushed at him and he’d responded with fists he’d been reminded, yet again, that he had to be careful. He had to be above being goaded into silly alpha disputes and he had to know when to step away and when to pull his punches.

When he’d started dating his father had given him an awkward sex talk, alpha to alpha, and laid it all out.

Alphas, in general, could influence with their tones, with their scents, with their bodies, to varying degrees and with Gladio that degree turned out to be ‘high’. Enough that he could put steel into a command and make other alphas, less strong ones, want to get on their knees for hm. It was enough that he could make betas cower and no one ever doubted that even the most determined of omegas would probably submit to him. He could make all of that happen. That was what came with Amicitia blood.

And that was why he had to have control, had to be kind, had to be _careful._

He had size and strength as well as everything else that came with being an alpha at his disposal, and he’d had them since he was fifteen and could barely understand what impulse control meant let alone employ it. But, his father had told him, there were times when alpha rage would creep up on him, when he’d find someone who made the beast in him whisper ‘mine’ and he’d want to take and claim even if that wasn’t what they wanted, times when control was hard. And he had to be better, had to be above it. Had to be careful because it would be so easy to impose his will on someone else, and not just on omegas but anyone, easy to hurt, easy to do something he couldn’t take back.

He didn’t want to be that person, ever, and he’d taken his father’s words to heart. He treated people gently, even his pack. Oh he teased and shoved, was more hands on than anyone else, but he never put everything he had into it. He was always aware of himself, of what he was doing, of how simple a thing it would be to cause harm.

He didn’t want to hurt people. Which wasn’t the same as being unable to, or unwilling, because he understood that there would be times that it had to happen. That was the nature of the beast when a nation was at war. And gods, he wasn’t perfect and sometimes his hair trigger temper got the better of him and he might push too hard or say things he shouldn’t (he said things he shouldn’t and things he didn’t exactly mean when he got pissed off a lot but he was always trying, which hopefully counted for something) but even then he held back. It was second nature.

He’d thought it was second nature.

Looking down at Prompto, small and ruined, made him feel confused and sick. Sick enough that once he carefully got himself away from Prompto, handling him like one of them might break if he did this wrong, he scrambled from the tent and retched into a bush. It all came back as he coughed up what was in his stomach, which wasn’t much aside from acid and bitter shame. The hunt, the spores, the car ride.

“What did we do?” He asked again when Ignis showed up to check on him, and if that wasn’t laughable Gladio didn’t know what was. He didn’t need to be checked up on, to have his hair smoothed back as he coughed up more stomach acid, but here they were.  

Ignis had just stared at him, steely green eyes too wide, pupil shrunken, hands trembling, and shook his head slowly, no words forthcoming. What was there to say, really?

_Gladio leaned back, blinking owlishly at the back of Prompto’s seat. Ignis was at his side, trying to breath through his mouth in shallow gasps, looking so very miserable, and Noctis was in the front, more in Prompto’s seat than his own. And Prompto. Prompto was driving, trying to push Noctis away, and swearing under his breath at the same time._

_A reasonable part of Gladio said that Noctis was the worst off, too far gone to keep his hands to himself, and Ignis was getting there. Size was clearly a factor here, he would be the least affected, that meant he had to keep his head on straight. He had to see them through this all safely. It was just a rut, he could handle this, he could-_

_It was harder and harder to focus on anything but Prompto._

_He smelled so good. Perfect and bright, like sunshine and salt water and just a hint of candy sweetness, and it was making Gladio’s mouth water. He wanted to touch but his desire to not die in a fiery crash kept him in his place._

_Maybe he could just...talk to Prompto instead. That was fine. That wasn’t risky. He was still in control here._

_“I’m going to fuck your mouth first.” He said it slowly, lazily, with all the confidence that came from knowing it was absolutely going to happen. Prompto’s head whipped around for a second, just long enough for him to see his startled expression, and then Ignis was shouting at him to look at the road._

_Ignis shot him a baleful look. “Must you?” His voice was lower than usual, rough around the edges, and Gladio could tell he didn’t really mean it._

_He winked. “Or maybe Iggy will go first. He’ll stuff your mouth full, make you take it all, make you feel it for days after he fucks your face.”_

_Prompto squeaked. “Gladio!”_

_He smiled even though he knew Prompto couldn’t see it and pressed the palm of his hand against his erection, trying to relieve some of the building pressure. He was hard as a rock from nothing but sitting in the car with Prompto._

_“And then. Then I’m going to pin you down and fuck you open on my cock, wreck you, fill you up and make you beg for it. I’m going to have you scream for me, Prompto, and make sure you know just what a pack omega is for.”_

_Prompto whimpered. Noctis laughed, high and strained, then murmured something about ‘such a good omega for us’ that had the car swerving dangerously. Ignis slumped deeper into his seat, eyes slipping to half mast but the sliver of color Gladio could see behind his glasses was shining._

It hurt. There was pressure inside of him, heavy in his chest, and breathing was hard, stung his throat  like he’d swallowed glass. He had some scratches on his shoulders and arms, nothing too bad, but looking at them made his head pound.

Gods.

How could they have done that to Prompto? Even in a rut he’d never…he’d never done anything like that before. He’d never lost control like that, never left a lover looking like someone had beaten them or mauled them or…like they’d been held down and violated by a group of alphas who were supposed to be their fucking friends.

His stomach gurgled. He tasted bile in the back of his throat. Ignis went back into the tent.

He walked away, needed to move, to do something that wasn’t thinking about…this. About Prompto, skin covered in black, purple, and blue patches, looking like he’d been through hell. That he was naked didn’t matter much beyond giving him a goal, something to focus on other than the weak justifications his mind was already trying to conjure up. It wasn’t his fault, it had been that plant thing. Prompto had never really said no, not at first, and even then he’d only protested when they’d bitten him, he hadn’t-

No. Clothes. Bags. Not that. No excuses. What would his father say if he could see this, see into his head, see him trying to make it okay?

Ignis and Noctis were both outside of the tent when he came back, dressed with bags (and Noctis’ clothes that had made a path back to the Regalia) in hand. Being dressed made him feel less…less like some kind of rampaging animal and more like a person. Gave him a little distance from what he’d woken up to in the tent, a sick parody of a pack pile, with Prompto pressed against him, head pillow on his stomach, Noct nearby, and Ignis watching over them.

He was sure nothing like that would be happening in the near future. (A part of himself whispered ‘or ever’. Gladio couldn’t bring himself to deny the truth in that.)

Noctis was in a chair, legs pulled up to his chest and head bowed. Ignis was heating up water and staring vacantly into the pot, eyes shadowed in a way that told Gladi he wasn’t actually seeing what was in front of him.

“Oh.” Ignis said dully when Gladio offered him his bag. “Very good, thank you. I wanted to…ah. Clean Prompto up.” His eyes darted away; his bag shook in his grasp. “Curatives and soap will be helpful.”

“Is that a good idea?” Gladio asked, gaze darting unbidden back to the tent. “What if he wakes up?”

What if he hated them when he woke up? What if he was afraid of them and wanted them to stay away from him? He wouldn’t be able to blame Prompto if that’s how he felt, not with the memory of him limp beneath him and teary eyed burned into his brain (He wished, futilely, that the same force that made higher brain function stop during a bad rut kept them from remembering what they’d done. But that wouldn’t be fair, would it? Prompto would still remember. Wanting to forget made him a coward, didn’t it? Was he a coward now, too?) but he didn’t want to make that happen any sooner than it had to.

“I’ll be gentle, of course, but I doubt anything save a concentrated effort would wake him.” Ignis sighed and crouched over the pot on the fire, reaching to touch the water, voice dropping to a whisper. “He shouldn’t have to wake up like that.”

Gladio knew Ignis well enough to know that he defaulted to taking care of things and people when he was upset and that there was nothing to be gained trying to get between him and a goal. And he didn’t disagree with him at all; thinking about Prompto waking up with the evidence of what they’d done to him on his skin turned his stomach.

Noct took his bag without a word, eyes skittering over the pile of clothes in Gladio’s hand before he shook his head, rejecting them. “Not those ones.”

Gladio turned away as Noctis put on clothes from the bag, unsure what to do with the ones in his hand. Burn them? Burn everything, maybe. He watched Ignis, also dressed now, pour most of the warmed water into a bucket then shuffle off to the tent. He hesitated at the entrance, hand tightening around the bucket handle and shoulders squaring, before ducking inside.

“We hurt him.” Gladio jumped at the sound of Noct’s words, though he wasn’t sure if it was surprise or what he was saying. Noctis was looking up at him, eyes dark and haunted. “He said it hurt and we didn't listen.”

Gladio shut his eyes and tried not to think.

_“Too much.” Prompto gasped against his ear, short nails digging into his shoulders, dragging down his arms, as Gladio rocked forward as best as he could, knot grinding against his fluttering walls. “It’s too much. Gladdy. I can’t.”_

_He crooned at him as he pressed harder against his omega. Prompto moaned, wet and low, and clenched down around him. Gladio closed his eyes, the feeling of the omega warm and wet and tight, so tight, around his knot making his world shake. His cock twitched and then he was pouring more of his release into Prompto. Prompto’s back bowed, brought him off of the floor of the tent, and his nails cut deeper into his skin._

_“Hurts.” Was breathed into his ear. “Hurts. Too much. Please.”_

_Gladio bent to nuzzle at his neck, at the bite mark he’d left there, and swept a hand down over Prompto’s stomach and pushed, imagined he could feel himself, his knot, inside of his smaller mate. Prompto mewled, thighs shaking where they were pressed against Gladio, and let out a sobbing gasp when Gladio’s teeth bit into him again. His body convulsed around his cock, milked his knot, pulled more seed out of him. Prompto went limp and still underneath him, looking very much like a puppet who’d had its strings cut, eyes glassy and mouth slack as his arms fell to the ground._

_He could feel Ignis and Noct watching them, waiting for another turn, and when he turned his head there they were, drenched in the long shadows that had come with the sun going down. They didn't say anything but there was a flash of teeth from Noctis and a heavy look from Ignis and that said enough. He rocked forward again, pulled at Prompto's hips to drag him into it, and pressed his face back into the crook of his neck. Prompto hiccuped as another knotting convulsion swept through him but was otherwise silent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. We have Noct's part ahead and then we start really moving the plot along.


	5. During: Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto starts to suspect is prior sexual experience his not applicable here (and a little low key world building)

This wasn’t the first time Prompto had ever seen Gladio’s dick. They had been in pretty close quarters lately and occasionally had to make due with cleaning up in whatever body of water was available and Prompto sometimes had wandering eyes and…he’d seen it. Not hard or anything but Gladio was a big guy so he’d been prepared to assume he was…proportional and he had formed a whole image in his head, so he figured he was prepared for whatever was coming. 

Prompto wasn’t a virgin, though he supposed it depended on how exactly a person defined the word. He wasn’t much for schematics and so he was going to go ahead and say that having sex, of any kind, counted. He’d had a cock in his mouth before, had been fingered and rimmed...he considered his experience, such as it, good enough.

There had been a beta, who went to the same high school as him and Noct, he’d dated for about four months before said beta had decided he couldn’t be with an omega who had so many close alpha friends. And dumped him, loudly and publicly, in front of the beta’s friends. Prompto had been too mortified and humiliated to do much of anything except grab his stuff and storm out of the other’s apartment and, of course, head straight for Noct’s. In hindsight he’d been proving his ex’s point by going straight for his alpha best friend and spending the night tucked away in Noct’s bed, lulled into a calm sleep by the other’s scent.  

He hadn’t been able to do anything about the breakup but, on the upside, he’d learned a few things and sex had never been something his ex complained about.  

That he’d been convinced Prompto was fucking around on him had been a pretty frequent complaint. It hadn’t been all that unreasonable, not really, not when Prompto let himself think about it critically. A single omega who was average at best who was friends with three exceptional alphas; what reason could there be for it besides for sex? To people on the outside he must have looked like, to quote his ex during their last fight, a desperate whore of an omega, a knot slut, willing to open his legs for any alpha and be passed around if it got him attention. 

It was hard to convincingly argue that he wasn’t sleeping with them when he was always reeking of alphas, scent transferred through so much casual contact it was almost impossible to wash off. Even harder because, while he wasn’t and would never cheat, he was attracted to them. He thought about being with them. He let them get and stay close, shared space in a way he knew would look bad to other people. And it did look bad, his own parents had voiced concerns. He saw them maybe once or twice a month but when he did they always managed to have time to remind him he didn’t want to be seen as one of  _ those _ omegas. 

His parents would be very disappointed if they could see him now and that. That was just something he’d let himself think about later. Much much later. 

It was less important than what was happening now and how he was so sure he could handle it because he wasn’t some blushing virgin, even if he’d never been with an alpha. Is what he thought until he was up close and personal with Gladio’s cock. Gladio’s thumb was moving over his lips, pressing in again, and he gasped around it as he took Gladio’s…everything in.

He was not going to be able to handle this. Gladio was huge. Long, thick around, veins prominent under tanned skin. The head was flushed red already and looked wet and fuck, his scent went from ‘there’ to ‘ **there** ’, salt, bitterness, and an earthy-smokey something that was uniquely Gladio. Prompto tried to breathe, to swallow down the spit that was gathering in his mouth, but his throat was tight and his head was swimming. It didn’t help that Ignis was still touching him, mouthing along his neck, rubbing circles against his slick entrance, applying a little more pressure each time. It was a tease, a brush of a fingertip dipping the barest amount past his rim and then retreating to continue it’s playful massage.

This was not going to be like being with his beta ex-boyfriend at all. Not even close. Not just because it was his friends, all three of them (what was Noct doing anyway?) but because of their scents, the way the air shifted around them, the way his body was shaking, and that part of him that had wanted this, dreamed about it, was purring happily. 

There was a need to be closer, to have their smell and touch all over him, and he’d never felt that before. 

Maybe his ex had been right about him all along. 

Gladio stroked his cock slowly, twisted his hand towards the top; a bead of precum oozed out. Prompto might have moaned against the thumb rubbing over his bottom lip. Gladio smiled at him, teeth gone sharp, and leaned a little closer. 

“Yeah? You want it?” Prompto nodded, wide eyed and sincere, and pushed his tongue up against Gladio’s thumb. “I want to hear you say it.” 

Ignis snorted in his ear. “Don’t tease him.”

Prompto almost turned, ready to protest this obvious hypocrisy but a sharp nip and wet lick to the shell of his ear turned his ‘seriously’ into warbling moan. Gladio laughed again then turned him back to face him, clucking in disapproval. Prompto looked up at him through his lashes, shivering at the alpha gold sheen he found in Gladio’s eyes, then lowered his eyes back to here he was still slowly touching himself, dragging that bit of precum down the shaft.

Fuck he wanted that in his mouth. Wanted it so badly he felt a little badly about it; this was supposed to be to help his friends out not to act out his dirty fantasies. But. He wanted Gladio’s cock in his mouth more than he’d ever wanted anything in his mouth, more than he could articulate beyond a needy moan. 

Gladio quirked an eyebrow at him. “Get your lips wet for me Omega.”

He made Omega sound like the most filthy word in the world and a command all at once. Obeying him wasn’t a conscious act but like something inside of him settling just right, fitting into place like a puzzle piece that had been missing. He swept his tongue back and forth over his lips, made them slick with saliva then looked up for approval, like it was the only possible option. Maybe it was. He spared a thought for how alphas could influence people, how they could influence omegas, how much stronger that push was going to be when they were in rut, and then forgot all about it when the tip of Gladio’s cock touched his lips.

Ignis moved away, taking his heat and scent and touch with him. Prompto whined low in his throat, chilled as soon as the alpha was gone.

“He’s coming back.” Gladio’s hand moved up to sink into his hair but only sat there, a gentle pressure on the crown of his head. “Suck.”

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice. He opened up wider and slid his mouth over the tip, moaning at the feeling of weight and warmth gliding over his tongue. He sucked the head, dipped down to take a little more in, then dragged back to run his tongue over the tip. Gladio exhaled noisily when he tongued the slit, gathering up the bitterness there, and hummed as he made a messy path down to the base. He was wider there, knot already starting to swell and stretch the skin. He’d never seen one outside of textbooks and on the internet. It wasn’t as pretty in real life as in porn; the skin was darker there, thickened, and stripped with stretch marks. 

He put his mouth on it eagerly. The deflated knot was blistering hot under his tongue, firm under velvety skin. He explored it thoroughly, driven on by Gladio’s appreciative noises and praise (“That’s good Prom, that’s so good. That’s how you treat a knot.”) before moving back up the alpha’s cock with wet sucking kisses. He fit his mouth back over the head and opened up wider, bobbed up and down while trying to take in a little more on each pass.

It was so much, had his jaw aching right away, but he made himself move faster, press deeper. He sucked and licked, moaned when he felt Gladio’s cock prodding the back of his throat, threatening to choke him. He brought a hand up, balancing carefully now that he didn’t have it for leverage, and wrapped it around what he knew wouldn’t fit. Not yet, but maybe he could learn. 

He wanted to try.

Gladio didn’t seem to mind, panting above him and running his fingers through his hair. “You look so good Prompto, like you’re made to have cock in your mouth. So eager. You like that, don’t you? Having your mouth stuffed full?” Prompto moaned shamelessly around Gladio’s cock then again, higher pitched and shaking when Gladio tugged his hair hard enough to make pain crawl over his scalp. “You’re going to be ours. Our beautiful omega.”

Prompto’s eyes darted up, wide with shock, but Gladio seemed oblivious to what he’d said, eyes foggy and lips parted.

“Gladio, do you mind?” Ignis called.

Gladio blinked once, twice then nodded. He flashed Prompto another smile then pulled on his hair, gently easing him off of his cock. Spit and precum trailed between them in thin, glistening strands. Prompto tried to move with Gladio, to get his cock back into his mouth but the hand in his hair kept him from doing so. 

Why were they stopping?

“Wha-”

“Iggy’s got something for you.” Noct’s voice came from the side. Prompto twisted, breath leaving him in a whoosh when he saw his best friend, stripped down and on one of the bedrolls, lazily stroking his cock. Prompto shuddered. “You’re going to like it.”

Ignis settled back behind him as Noctis spoke but this time it was skin against skin, pressing against him all over. A hand touched his ass, moved over to drag fingers down along the crack until he was pressing against his entrance again. Ignis’ other arm looped around his waist to dip between his thighs again. He found his cock, wrapped his fingers around it once again and began to tug at him.

“Breathe in then out, slowly.” Was murmured in his ear. He sucked a breath in then, looking up at Gladio, blew out over the head of his cock. Ignis’ fingers pushed against him, blunt pressure and then warmth inside of him, stretching him open.

There was some burn, he hadn’t even attempted to touch himself like this since the trip had started and Ignis’ fingers were bigger than his and two was more than he’d start with on his own, but it was good. Ignis smiled against his neck, kissed him behind his ear, and pushed deeper, moved his fingers apart.

“Good. You’re so wet Prompto, so ready. I can tell you’re going to take us so well.”

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat then started pounding faster than ever. Gods fucking- who said things like that? Ignis, apparently, and with that accent and his voice dropped low, throaty like he’d never heard it before. It made him want to do it, want to have them inside of him, to show that he would be good for them, so good if they let him. 

“Fu-uck.” He closed his eyes, rocked back into the fingers moving inside of him. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna-ah.”

Ignis’ wrist flicked and twisted as the fingers inside of him curved. Prompto saw stars and nearly double over under the sensation. Gladio’s hand, still on his head, stroked through his hair as Iggy’s fingers began to brush over his prostate, putting pressure on the gland. His hand continued to move over his cock, working in opposite rhythm from the fingers inside of him. Another finger wiggled into him, brought a feeling of fullness and *more* and Ignis started to move his fingers faster, fucked them into him harder.

It all wrapped up together and he heard the utterly embarrassing noises he was making mixing with raspy praise coming from all around him as he pushed back then thrust forward into Ignis’ had. Pleasure, so much it was damn near overwhelming, settled low in his stomach as something sticky hot and dripping, and then came apart. He shouted, stomach clenching painfully, and came over Ignis’ fist.

Ignis’ fingers slipped out of him, left him feeling unpleasantly empty, and let go of his dick. A hand between his shoulder blades pushed him forward and down so he was on his hands and knees. He was just coming down from the floaty high of his orgasm when he felt something pushing against his entrance again, this time wider and warmer than Ignis fingers.

He moaned brokenly when Ignis filled him, hot and thick and sliding in deep, with one smooth push. 


	6. After: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis never thought he was what Prompto would need protected from.

If Noctis had to put a word to how he felt as he sat and watched the sun move across the sky it would be hollowed out. Empty inside, like someone had reached inside and yanked everything out then left him that way, numb around the ragged edges in a way that told him something was all wrong but unable to figure out what it was beyond the prickling numbness.

Except he knew just what was wrong, could see it in vivid detail when he closed his eyes, and had no idea how to correct it. Normally Ignis would be there with a suggestion but Ignis didn't seem to be in any state to do anything but focus on his self-appointed task. He came and went from

He didn’t know how to feel and so he felt nothing at all.

He’d been irritated when Ignis had roughly shaken him awake, something his friend rarely did (Ignis usually left the actual wake up calls to Gladio), and he’d been on the edge of snapping because he was tired and felt a little like he’d gone a few rounds with his shield.

Then he’d seen Prompto lying next to him, looked as if he’d been attacked. He’d been panicked and angry, the remnants of sleep keeping his memory at bay. His first thought had been that someone had somehow gotten to Prompto, done this to his best friend right under his nose, and a white hot rage so strong he’d felt it in his bones had surged up inside of him. He knew he was something of a failure of an alpha, considered entirely too passive and not that inclined to the usual displays, but something furious and dark had bloomed in his chest.

He’d reached for the blond, his first thought to wake him up, but Ignis had stopped him with a firm grip to his wrists. Ignis had stared at him with intense green eyes and, under that piercing gaze, he’d caught up to reality. Things had started to make sense. There was no mystery attacker, no one else who had gotten their hands on Prompto.

Just them.

And it was his fault.

Everything had come back and he’d all but thrown himself away from Prompto, not wanting to be near him, emotions crashing into him with all the force of a car into a wall. Shock, disgust, guilt, sadness, anger; it had all washed over him and then, just when he'd been sure he was going to choke on it...nothing. A complete shutdown, cutting him off from everything he’d been feeling.  

The emptiness didn’t apply to his thoughts. In fact all he could do was sit and think. Ignis was busy and Gladio wasn’t speaking to him, wasn’t doing anything really except getting up at one point to get Prompto’s bag to give to Ignis.

So Noctis thought. About what had happened. About the trip they were on and what it was supposed to mean. About Prompto.

His father had been worried about Prompto being one of the ones chosen to help him find the royal arms in order to prove himself worthy of being king one day. He was supposed to come back more mature, ready to step up as crown prince after this and, according to his father, that needed to be his focus. But the world outside of Insomnia wasn’t always so kind to unbound omegas, or bound ones for that matter, and taking Prompto meant splitting his focus. There were people who could see Prompto, bright and beautiful and ‘different’, as something to be snatched up and kept like some kind of prize and if Noct was determined to have him as part of his guard he had to be prepared for that. Prompto was more than capable when it came to their task, was invaluable in battle, but dealing with other people wasn’t something they could, in theory, handle with link-strikes or let Prompto shoot his way out of.

Shooting Lucian citizens, even if they were assholes, wasn’t a good idea.

Noctis had thought he’d been ready for it, made sure Gladio and Ignis were watching Prompto with him, kept alphas who might have bad intentions stayed away, subtly transferred his scent when they goofed off, made sure the omega was never alone for too long. It wasn’t even all that hard, he didn’t think Prompto had even noticed anything going on compared to how they usually treated him.

There was no plan for keeping him safe from the three of them. There hadn’t been a need for one. How were they supposed to know that there was some crazy walking plant that could force them not just into ruts but the worst rut Noctis had ever had. It had hit hard, broken through all the things that kept him at a ‘friendly’ distance from Prompto near instantly, and just got worse with time. He’d lost himself in it, or at least all the parts of himself that weren’t made of ‘want, need, take’ because that was all he’d been able to do. No control, no ability to stop, just taking what he wanted and doing what felt right.

He’d wanted Prompto so he’d taken him. He remembered it perfectly, being buried in the tight heat of his friend, hearing his breathy moans as Ignis came messily on his face and Gladio caught him by the face to guide him to open up for his cock next, saw the way the muscles in his back flexed under his skin, and breathed in his dizzying scent and...and he’d wanted him to be theirs. No, not wanted, needed it. Had to have him, to be done with wait, to keep and posses this omega. There had been no worry about doing things the right way, about what it meant, about what would happen next, just a need to leave his mark deep in Prompto’s flesh. So he’d done it, drawn blood and made Prompto scream and thrash under him.

_“You bit me!” Prompto whispered urgently once he’d pulled his teeth out of his neck and let him slump forward onto the ground. “Noct, what the fuck?”_

_Noctis licked away the blood on his lips as he pulled out of Prompto, knot deflated just enough to pop free, and cum began to trickle out after almost immediately. He used his fingers to drag around Prompto’s swollen rim, pushing what had dribbled free back in, watching intently as his omega shudder and twist, back bowing._

_It was strange, the sweet needy scent Prompto had been putting out was different, threaded with something sharp and acrid. Noctis didn’t like it, couldn’t understand what had caused the shift. His omega should he been happy, pleased to know how much he was wanted. He should have been content between them._

_“Y-you can’t- Noct, you-” Prompto trailed off, lashes brushing against ashen cheeks, and reached up with a shaking hand. His intent to touch the mark on his neck clear, but Noctis caught his wrist and eased it back down, knowing somehow that it wasn’t to be touched yet. Prompto made a wounded noise, twisting around to look up at him. His eyes were big and dark, tears gathering in the corners. Noctis leaned over him, brought their mouths together, wanted to comfort his mate. Prompto went perfectly still, breathing shallowly against his mouth, and didn’t kiss him back. Instead he shrank away, shaking his head._

_“You bit me.” Prompto sounded far away in spite of being right in front of Noctis._

_Maybe he’d made his mark too deep? He would do better next time._ _  
_

_Gladio nudged him, asking a question that he understood even without words. Noct pulled away from Prompto to settle next to a glassy eyed Ignis; Noctis sent him a curious look but Ignis just frowned, looked pained for a moment, and looked away. Gladio gathered Prompto up, arranged him so he was straddling his lap, and guide him to slide down onto his erection. Prompto hissed through his teeth, lashes fluttering._

_“Ah! Gladio…” Prompto huddled close, leaned back against Gladio’s chest as a hand gripped his hip to hold him in place. Gladio made a quiet crooning noise and dragged his lips over Prompto’s temple; tears escaped the corner of Prompto’s eyes but omega relaxed visibly and started to move, rising and falling in slow steady motions._

_He let out a hiccuping whine when Gladio kissed his neck, close to where Noct’s mark now sat, bleeding sluggishly. He exhaled a soft ‘don’t’, twisted his head around so he could look up at Gladio. The alpha crooned again as he switched sides, used his hand to force Prompto to tilt his head to exposing the side Noctis hadn’t bitten._

_Prompto yelped, a panicked cry of Gladio’s name and don’t, but went quiet when Gladio bit into him, eyes slamming shut._

He hadn’t been himself, none of them had been. But that wasn’t an excuse. Not one he could accept anyway. Not for this.

Not when Ignis came out of the tent to pour out murky water three times, went in with potions and then come back out to get bandages.

“He’s not healing?” Gladio asked, the first words he’d said in what felt like hours. Ignis paused briefly, hands hovering above the first aid kit, before plucking some large bandages from inside.

“It’s the bites. I’m not an expert, of course, but I believe claim bites are...slow to heal and always scar. There’s something in alpha saliva. I could look into it more if you’d like.”

Ignis voice was a carefully toneless nothing; it was disturbing to say the least. It was hard to imagine a lot of things Noctis would have liked less than hearing more about how Prompto couldn’t even heal properly spoken in that voice. Though not having to deal with any of this would have been nice.

“If he’s accepting the claims then they’ll heal up in their own time.” Ignis said finally, eyes flicking back. “There’s nothing to do but clean and bandage them for now.”  

Gladio swore but there was no heat there, no anger; he just sounded tired. Noctis pulled his knees closer to his chest, tightening his grip around them, and pressed his forehead to them, breathing out slowly.

Of course. It would have been nothing short of the work of the gods if, after all that, Prompto’s body had rejected their bites. He knew a little bit about it, Dynamic Studies had never been his best subject, and that really traumatic bonding could lead to a rejection, but he hadn’t dared hope this would be one of those times. He would have appreciated it if it had been.

Not because he’d never thought about marking Prompto, about claiming him for everyone to see, and making him their omega. He’d been thinking about it nearly as long as he’d known Prompto. The first time they’d met, really met and not just drifted past each other in class or in the halls, he’d felt…something. It had been warm and filled him up, spreading through him until he’d felt like he was going to burst.

He’d told Gladio and Ignis that very night while they’d been in bed, sweat cooling on their skin and the air smelling like sex, not able to help himself or considering that telling the men he was sleeping with about some omega he’d met was not a good idea. Gladio and Ignis had, being the helpful people they were, mocked him endlessly for it. Endlessly and viciously, not letting him forget for a minute that he’d fallen under the sway of an omega, after years of insisting he’d never do any such thing, near instantly.

Prompto made him feel warm and protective and like he’d do anything just to keep him smiling.

The teasing had continued until they’d met Prompto and found themselves falling under whatever spell he’d cast on Noct.

He knew they’d all thought about making a move on him, about being more than friends, but they had agreed to leave it up to Prompto. If he wanted one of them that would be fine. If he wanted all of them that would be better. If he didn’t want them at all they would understand that too. It had seemed to be, more likely than anything else, the latter. He’d watched Prompto date other people, gritting his teeth the entire time, and never said a word.

He couldn’t. He was the prince and, for all that Prompto seemed to not care, there was always the lingering fear that people were afraid to refuse him. That if he approached Prompto the omega would accept him not out of desire but because he couldn’t say no. He’d waited, was the best friend he could be, and if they all maybe spoiled Prompto a little bit, puffed up and tried to look their best when he was around, let him eat first and choose the movies, casually gave him gifts, the blond had never seemed to notice it.

They had all agreed that they wanted Prompto to have a choice but now there was no choice and that was because of him.

“What do we do Iggy?” Gladio asked.

He heard Ignis breathe in and the dull clang of the first aid kit hitting the ground. Ignis swore under his breath then crouched to grab it, head shaking. “Do? I’m afraid I don’t have a plan of action for forcibly bonding someone. …Drowning ourselves in the lake, perhaps. Preferably before we have to face Prompto. Barring that working on our heartfelt ‘sorry we seem to have potentially ruined your life’ apologies would be my suggestion.”

Drowning didn’t sound all that bad, honestly.  
Gladio didn’t seem to agree. “Can we-what if we’re apart? Isn’t that what people do when forced bonding happens, separate when it’s still new and see if it breaks?”

Noctis raked his fingers through his hair, tugging until he felt a sting crawling over his scalp. Forced bonding. His fault, he’d bitten first, cracked and taken something from Prompto he couldn’t give back. This was all on his shoulders.

“That is…very unlikely to work. Extremely unlikely.” Ignis let out a breath. “But not impossible. I’d need to know more about-.”

“Okay, so we send Prompto back to Insomnia.” Gladio interrupted and Noctis could all but hear him frowning. Noctis felt a pang at the thought of Prompto leaving them.

“If he’ll go.” Noct said, all too aware that he hoped he wouldn’t. But of course he would.

Gladio laughed darkly. “Who wouldn’t?”

“Indeed.” Ignis’ voice cracked and a cough did a poor job of hiding it. “Highness? You are closest to Prompto and I had hoped you might be aware of his…” He trailed off, sounding more uncertain than Noctis could ever recall hear in.

He looked up, took in Ignis furrowed brow, and wished he could just go back to sleep. “What?”

Ignis looked away from him, mouth turning down at the corner. “Contraception. Do you know if he’s taking anything?”

Noctis jerked back, numbness giving way to alarm so fast it made his chest hurt. “What? No!” He realized his mistake when Ignis’ expression went stormy and Gladio dropped his head into his hands. “Not, no he doesn’t. I don’t know, no. We don’t…talk about that kind of thing.”

He knew his words weren’t helping as they left his mouth so he stopped, shrugging helplessly. What did he know, really? That Prompto hadn’t really seriously dated anyone since that beta who’d made him cry (Noctis had wanted to banish him from the city or something like that but his father had nixed the idea.) and that there had been a few casual dates since then. They didn’t talk about sex things.

Noctis had never wanted to hear anything about Prompto’s sex life.

“He wasn’t in heat.” Gladio offered.

Ignis’ looked unimpressed. “I certainly hope your sexual education isn’t as lacking as you're implying.”

Gladio and Ignis did, when they were both stressed out, tend to bicker. It was familiar and, usually, Noctis was happy to watch them snap at each other fondly but now it was just contributing to his headache. He put his head back down and curled in on himself, tuning them out.

There was nothing to do for now but wait for Prompto to wake up and yet, at the same time, he was dreading it.


	7. After: Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people: How is going to get solved? The alphas seem upset but Prompto seems fine.
> 
> Me: Prompto is fine
> 
> Prompto: I am fine
> 
> This Chapter: Everything is Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been a During but people really wanted to see Prompto awake so. Here you go. These during bits will start getting longer and this is my next to last pre written chapter so updates will be slower. 
> 
> That said, off we go.

Prompto had never seen his friends look so…bleak. He’d seen them angry, that was inevitable after being friends for nearly four years, and he’d seen Noctis sad, seen Ignis look grim, and…well, okay, he’d just seen Gladio angry. But this wasn’t anger or sadness or anything like that, not really. It was something else, making them look drawn and hesitant, reluctant to even look up at him let alone speak. They looked tired, their eyes were dark, and as if some invisible force was pushing down on them, they all looked smaller, curled in on themselves as their shoulders slumped.

They weren’t supposed to be like this, had never looked like this. This was not how his (n _ot his_ ) alphas were supposed to be. Something buzzed in his chest, tried to push up his throat, and it tasted like panic. He didn’t want things to be like this, dark and oppressive and so perfectly still like moving would cause something to break.

He thought it might, imagined them hanging on by a thread threatening to snap if they spoke or moved or breathed wrong.

Prompto knew he needed to defuse this, get them all back on track. That’s what a proper omega would do, wasn’t it? So how did he do that? Anytime he’d ever tried to get between any of them when they were fighting all he got was anger turned in his direction and he’d never dealt well with people being mad at him. As in when confronted with a pissed off person, no matter their dynamic, he tended to freeze up and then tried to laugh it off even though his heart was pounding.

He didn’t know what to do. If he was just better…

The quiet stretched out, spiraled around them until it felt like it was alive and taking up space, far too much space. Prompto was fairly certain he couldn’t imagine anything worse than all of them huddled in on themselves in the silence. What were they supposed to do, think about what had happened? Because Prompto couldn’t think of anything he wanted to do less. He wanted them to get out whatever they needed to say so he could say it was fine, which it was, and then they could find a way to fix things and move the fuck on.

He wanted this all ended as quickly as possible.

That’s what he needed. Not guilty looks and sad eyes but a way to put things back like they should be, to fix the cracks they'd made. And maybe a painkiller because now that he was fully awake and more aware of himself he could feel pain radiating from uncomfortable places his brain skipped over and refused to make real. It wasn’t bad but it was there, aching beneath his skin, and he didn’t want to dwell on that either.

He wanted to forget but that wouldn’t be possible if they didn’t forget with him. He couldn't bury this the way he buried all uncomfortable things if they were going to act like they'd done something terrible they couldn't take back.

His mating glands burned. The bandages taped down over them stretched and pulled at his skin, rubbed against them painfully. He wanted to reach up and touch the wounds he knew were on his neck at the very least but he didn’t want to at the same time. He couldn’t put it into words except that when he started to twitch his hands upward his heart squeezed up and his breath caught in his throat.

He wouldn’t look yet. Later. When they had a solution.

Was there a solution?

Yeah, yeah, there had to be. He couldn’t let them be stuck with him like this.

Maybe if he apologized first they could get things rolling along? Because he could do that, probably needed to anyway. He’d started it after all. Really it was all his fault that things were like this now.

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened.” He’d meant to sound firm, strong, but his voice was oddly hushed.

Ignis’ face scrunched up into something disbelieving; it would have been funny on him any other time. Noctis was gaping at him, eyes round and wide, and Gladio stayed looking at the ground, fists clenched in his lap.

It was Ignis who spoke after a strained pause. “Why are you apologizing Prompto? You haven’t done anything wrong. We-the three of us-” He stopped, blinking rapidly behind his glasses then pushed them up to rub at his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Prompto shook his head slowly. “It was my idea. I pushed it when you said no and...kept pushing. I wasn't. I wasn’t enough to keep you under control.” The feeling in his chest turned from buzz to burn, pressed up inside of him harder, made it feel like his lungs were being twisted. It made it hard to talk or maybe it was the horrified looks being laid on him that was doing that. “I mean. I knew I wasn’t enough so I was kind of asking for-”

“Stop! Don't say that!” Noctis didn’t actually shout, didn’t raise his voice at all. It was an urgent whisper if it was anything but Prompto flinched like it had been screamed in his face. "What the fuck Prompto?"

Ignis’s head whipped around. “Noct-”

“No, Iggy, do you hear him?” A finger was pointed towards Prompto accusingly. “He’s- do you not understand? We **raped** you!”

Prompto blinked.

Once, when he'd been young, he'd gotten a shock from a worn down wire. It had been a sharp tingle jumping up his arm that made his heart race and scared the fuck out of him more than it had actually hurt. He'd thrown down the toy he'd been charging, run to his mother, and tried to explain through tears that the wire had bitten him, unable to quantify the feeling any other way.

The way he felt hearing Noctis say **that** was close to that shock.

Prompto opened his mouth then shut it, brow furrowing. His words spiraled off into what seemed to be a dozen directions, running away from him. He tilted his head to the side, gaze sweeping over them, then shook his head again. Was that what they thought had happened? Was that why they were being like this?

“No. I agreed. It was my idea.” His idea. He’d liked it. He’d let it happen, hell he’d been begging for it, for them. He’d wanted it, and it had just-

_Noct’s teeth were fire in his skin, spreading out over his body and eating up all other sensation. The soreness, the flickers of pleasure, the fog that had wrapped around his brain all became kindling for the acidic burn racing through him. Prompto twisted, tried to free himself, but he was pinned, knotted, bitten; it hurt to move. He reached back, shoved at Noctis’ arm, at his shoulder, as best he could._

His fault. This was his fault.

But it was fine, or could be at least. They could fix this. “That wasn’t what happened.”

“I know that happened.” Noct’s lips pressed into a thin bloodless line.

The pressure around Prompto’s lungs grew, clawed at him. He tasted copper in his mouth and realized belatedly that he had bitten down on his tongue. "Noct-"

“If you had seen yourself before Ignis got you cleaned up...it was bad. It was-” Someone exhaled and it sounded like a sob. Prompto wasn't sure if it was one of them or him.

He didn’t want to see himself now, was damn grateful they’d put him in a pair of sleep pants and a shirt with sleeves (Ignis’ shirt maybe? Who else wore long sleeves?) so he couldn’t see himself. There was no way he would have wanted to see himself before. He hated that they'd seen him, cleaned him up, that they had that picture in their heads. 

Couldn't they just forget this?

“And you told us we were hurting you. You said it, I remember-”

No.

“And we didn’t- And then you were just lying there and we kept-”

No.

“It shouldn’t have-”

“I said that’s **not** what happened!”

That should have made Noctis, all of them, feel better shouldn’t it? Why would Noctis want to argue about this? And yet the prince was glaring at him, sharp and furious. “Why are you-”

“I think that’s enough.” Ignis said, drawing both of their attention to him. He looked thoughtful, mouth slightly downturned and eyes on Prompto like he was an enemy that needed figuring out.

Noctis looked like he was going to argue then deflated all at once, shoulders falling as the anger drained out of him. He curled back up in his chair, head ducking down in a way that let his hair fall over his face. Prompto almost sighed in relief.

“Prompto, there are some things we’d like to discuss, if you’re up to it?” Ignis asked; Prompto shrugged. Anything was better than what had just happened. Ignis visibly hesitated, mouth twisting into a grimace, then sighed. “Are you on a form of birth control?”

All Prompto could manage was a strange squeaking noise. Was he what? That was not…you couldn’t just ask people like that! Or maybe you could. But- “You know I wasn’t in heat, right?”

Ignis’ blank look strongly suggested that the older man was not of the ‘birth control is stupid outside of heats’ school of thought. The way he said his name, tired and with an edge of disappointment that suggested a lecture, confirmed it. And yet it was almost comforting because that was a tone he’d heard from Ignis before.

It was on the edge of normal. Normal that would be lost if ‘oh no, pregnancy scare’ became a thing. Which it wouldn’t. The odds of ending up pregnant outside of a heat were so insanely small that most omegas didn’t even bother with being worried about it.

“It’s fine. I’m on something.” Prompto lied.

Ignis stayed still for a moment, staring at him, then nodded. “That’s good. I’m sorry to ask something like that but it’s best to aware of all potential risks, I think. But if that won’t be a problem it’s…good. Now, moving on. We have been talking and we think that it may be beneficial to us, all of us, if you were to.” He paused, tongue dragging over his lips before he squared his shoulders and met Prompto’s eyes dead on. “We think it would be best if you stop traveling with us.”

Prompto’s mouth fell open. That voice inside of him that wasn’t actually a voice wailed in protest. They were rejecting him, leaving him, they didn’t want him! He wasn’t good enough, he wasn’t-

No. He knew they didn’t want him. He’d already known. He couldn’t get confused here. He was not their omega. They were not his alphas. They were his friends. His best friends…only friends.

Weren’t they?

“You’re ditching me?”

“No!” Came from Noctis and Ignis in unison. Gladio grunted noncommittally.

“That is to say,” Ignis tried again, fingers twitching at his sides. He wasn’t wearing his gloves and Prompto’s mind, twisting around on itself dangerously and flitting here and there, reminded him of the way Ignis had looked, eyes gleaming and hair falling into his face, when he’d used his teeth to tug them off before touching him. But he didn’t look like that now. He looked helpless and flustered, two seconds away from throwing up his hands in frustration.

“We think you should go back home.” Gladio said, eyes darting up to meet Prompto’s for what felt like the first time. Prompto wished he hadn’t done it because he could see the determination in them, that ‘already decided’ stubborn set to the alpha’s jaw that meant Gladio was going to do what he wanted so everyone else had better get in line.

Prompto’s stomach dropped, the world fell away, and his mind went blank except for ‘We think you should go back home’. No one said a word and the silence once again became a fifth presence around the fire, pressing down on Prompto heavier than ever. They wanted him to go back to Insomnia?

“You. You think-”

Ignis ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up further. Prompto would have never imagined he could look so out of sorts. “There is a small chance the bonds could break with distance, just as proximity strengthens them. Insomnia is safe and would give us that distance.”

He couldn’t breathe. A cramp in his stomach made him want to hunch forward, clutch his belly, but moving was impossible, not with them all looking at him, waiting. Ignis frowned then, taking a breath, continued and each word *hurt*, like stones being dropped on Prompto’s chest.

“We had…considered that you might be pregnant-” And there was that again. Was he going to be sick? He felt like he was going to be sick, throat burning as something sour pushed up the back. Eyes burning and blurring; how long had he had his contacts in anyway? What- “And that too was a factor. It would be dangerous for you travel with us under such circumstances and-”

“You decided all this without me?” He croaked; it didn’t sound like him at all. It was dry and raspy, angry like he so rarely let himself be. “You don’t want me but you want to make choices for me?”

Oh gods.

They didn’t want him.

He’d known, he’d known, it shouldn’t matter. Of course they didn’t want him, he’d had to push them into even letting him help with their ruts and they’d only bitten him because they were rut-crazed and it was so obvious they regretted it but they…they didn’t even want him around anymore. Didn’t even want to try to go back to normal?

They didn’t even want to see him. But of course they didn’t want to see him; they had to want to forget as much as he did but instead of going back to normal they just wanted to cut out the problem.

“That’s not-” Ignis started.

“Fuck you!” The words tore free and gods, everything was wrong and terrible and now words just spilled out now, like a dam had burst. “You…you don’t get to tell me what to do. What if the bond doesn’t break? I just stay in Insomnia, where everyone can tell I’m some…some three times bitten omega whose alphas don’t fucking want him? Or am I supposed to hide out so no one knows that you accidently bonded some commoner omega?”

What was he going to tell his parents? They’d know what had happened, would know with who…he could just imagine how they’d look at him after years of telling him to not let something like this happen, to not end up as some pack’s shared omega. How they’d sound telling him they didn’t want an omega like him for a son. And then what?  

He never spoke to them again? Forgot they’d ever been his friends so they could bury this? Isn’t that what he wanted to?

No, no it wasn’t what he wanted.

Ignis’ mouth closed with an audible click but Noctis and Gladio were there to fill in, unfolding from their chairs and shouting, voices overlapping and pounding in Prompto’s ears. He shuddered, the force of alpha anger (his alphas, no, not _his alphas,_ who were sending him away) bringing tears to his eyes. He swiped them away angrily and resisted the urge to cover his ears.

Didn’t they know what they were doing to him?

Or did they just not care?

He pushed up from his chair, stumbling as pain twinged in places he’d never hurt before. The shouting faltered but he didn’t look at them, didn’t try to speak in the lull. Instead he stormed off, pushing aside the things that hurt, and stomped in the direction he knew the road was.

The shouting started again but this time it was trying to call him back, followed him as he dashed away from the camp. He would just sleep in the car or something. He didn’t-couldn’t-deal with this. Fuck them anyway, who were they to go making choices and plans without him? They weren’t really his alphas, if they were they wouldn’t be trying to send him away, so they didn’t get to act like they were.

They couldn’t make him do things.

“ **Prompto**!” Gladio’s voice boomed after him, resonated in his skull. “ **Stop. Come back**.”

This wasn’t the first time an alpha had tried to influence him, though it was admittedly the first time it had ever been so strong. He’d had a few try to subtly press at him with their influence, softening him up to their flirtations, but he was good at throwing that sort of thing off, or at least keeping his head enough to get away before it became a problem.

There was nothing subtle about this. This was a blunt object to the back of the skull, no punches held.

Ignis hissed something. Noctis was shouting again.

“You can’t do that to him! Stop-”

“He can’t wander around in the dark alone!”

“…no, but you…you’re…you need to stop.”

“I’ll stop when he comes back.”

Prompto was not going to come back. He was not going to stop. He stook two steps and light exploded behind his eyes as razor sharp pain tore through his bain. Another step and the pain radiated outwards, dulled his hearing, made the world spin.

This wasn’t fair.

Where did Gladio get off ordering him around? He had to know the stupid bond would make it harder to ignore, that his body would scream at him to go to his knees, to obey, to please his alpha.

 _Not his alpha._ He sure as fuck hoped he’d never have an alpha who’d do this sort of thing.

Another step had his legs quaking and another made bile rise up in the back of his throat. He wasn’t going to go back. He wasn’t going to. They weren’t his alphas. They couldn’t do this to him. They were sending him away, they didn’t have any right. He wouldn’t let them sway him any more than he'd let random alphas trying to get laid do it. He’d never let anyone influence him before, he wasn’t going to start now. He wasn’t.

His vision cleared up and he felt steadier and-

“Shit.” Noctis breathed.

He’d turned around without realizing it, moved back towards the camp. He looked over his shoulder, back in the direction of the Regalia, and pain prickled in the back of his skull, a warning to obey.

He turned back to his friends. “You’re an asshole.”

Gladio dropped back into his chair. “ **Stay** in the camp Prompto.”

“Yes, _alpha_.” Prompto spat.

It was Ignis and Noctis who flinched. Gladio didn’t react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you are. Prompto is awake. :p


	8. After: Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis reflects on the pack, on what Prompto means to him, and flounders over not being able to fix anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mentioned in the story, sort of offhand, but there's no engagement and at the moment Insomnia is still standing. The boys are out collecting the royal arms as part of Noct's 'proving', which is just what it sounds like. Tasks he has to complete now that he's an adult to prove he's worthy of being king. 
> 
> ....it is clearly not going well.

To say that first night was a long one would have been, in Ignis’ opinion, not even close to doing the tension simmering between them justice. They stayed apart, barely spoke, and it was unlike any other night they’d spent in each other’s company.

Prompto retreated to as far away from the fire as he seemed able to get before he’d grimace in discomfort, taking his chair along with him. He huddled down, head bowed and legs drawn up into the chair with him, and the air around him seemed that much darker and forbidding. That, combined with the decidedly unhappy note to Prompto’s scent, told them all to stay away. 

A sign over his head stating ‘don’t come near me’ could not have been more clear. Any further conversation they might have attempted was not going to be happening anytime soon and Ignis wasn’t sure how he should feel about that. Badly, probably, but instead he was relieved. He’d been dreading Prompto waking up, afraid of the eventual confrontation. Cleaning Prompto up had been both soothing, in that he’d had something to focus on, and among the hardest things he’d ever had to do. 

There had been no way to not feel sick as he carefully cleaned the cum and slick from Prompto’s skin and worked the sticky mess from inside of him as best he could, trying not to think of how eagerly he’d taken his pleasure from the limp body before him. How rough he had been, how he’d bitten, scratched, fucked, and thought of nothing but  _ moremoremore, breed, fill, keep.  _ How he was the reason Prompto was stretched and gaping, rim puffy and swollen, reddened hours later. 

How many knots had they made him take? That he'd slept through even the hesitant touch of Ignis’ fingers against his entrance was a testament to how rough they had been and how much his body needed to recover. 

He’d cleaned up his scratches and then poured potion after potion, uncaring of the cost, over his skin to compensate for Prompto being unable to drink it. He'd watched him slowly start to heal but it had brought him no relief. He hadn’t been himself during his rut but he had still been himself at the same time. Even tending to the aftermath, holding Prompto and bandaging up claiming bites that wouldn’t begin to heal no matter how much curative he poured over them, he’d felt...something. 

Something dark, possessive, *satisfied* at the sight of his omega, well used and baring his mark. That wasn’t him but it was him, and so he’d dreaded having to face Prompto. How could he begin to apologize? What could be enough, especially when part of him wasn’t apologetic? To the contrary that part of him, all alpha and no nuance, wanted to pull Prompto back over to them, wrap him up tightly and sooth away the upset lines between his brows. 

Ignis kept his distance, only daring to get close after Prompto had fallen asleep to lay a blanket over him. 

Gladio and Noctis argued at the opposite side of the camp Prompto claimed for his own, low and so angry that Ignis had been afraid they might come to blows. In the end Noctis had stalked away to sink down next to the fire, eyes flickering between alpha gold and a furious purple; the air around him had smelt of burnt ozone and shimmered with barely contained magic. He looked angry and disgusted and hurt in equal parts, occasionally tugging at his hair and swearing under his breath. 

Gladio stayed on the edge of camp, coming in once to grab a blanket and eat some dried meat Ignis tossed to him, and said nothing to either of them. Gladio had always been harder for Ignis to read than Noctis was; Noctis kept things bottled up but also wore his emotions all over his face, in the way he held himself, in his eyes. But Gladio pushed things down so far that not even the Shield himself could make sense of it all later. And so Ignis could only guess at what it meant that he laid down facing away from them and that his body looked so tense under his blanket. 

Ignis hoped he felt terrible. What he’d done, pushing Prompto like that...why he would want to heap more onto the situation Ignis couldn’t comprehend. Had he felt a spike of fear at seeing Prompto walk away from them, thought for a moment that the omega was walking away for good? Yes. (Funny that the thought had hurt him so much when he’d agreed that they should send Prompto away.)

Had he wanted to stop him? Of course. But to do so, to push his will onto someone else-

They weren’t supposed to be those kinds of alphas and suddenly it was hard for Ignis to tell just what sort of alphas they were after all. 

He stayed close to Noctis, though not as close as he normally would. He watched his troubled prince but didn’t reach out and didn’t speak to him. He no more knew what to say to Noctis than he knew what to say to Prompto and that weighed heavily. It was his role to advise, to guide, to fill in when Noctis needed a new set of eyes and a steady hand to point the way but he was just as lost as the prince. Two weeks ago they’d left Insomnia excited about the adventure that laid ahead, and the chance for some much needed independence and time away from the at times oppressive responsibility they faced, and now he wished they’d never left. 

The distance between them, the splintering in the pack, settled in his chest with all the pain of a physical wound. They’d never been like this before.

Being with Noctis and Gladio had, aside from some rough teenage years, always been easy. They fit together like a puzzle, in spite of occasional territorial spats and power flexing and the desire to prove who had the bigger teeth, and Ignis had woken up one day just knowing that they were it for him, even if the reverse might turn out to not to be true. 

When they’d sealed the pack bond with blood, magic, and sex he’d felt...at peace. Being squashed between their bodies, Noct’s magic humming through his veins and a near physical tug of something between them, had been the happiest moment of his life and he had been certain he would always look back on it that way. 

He was aware that Noctis would need a mate, and heirs, one day and Gladio would probably do the same. They were both attracted to omegas and betas where Ignis, generally, was not, and so he had never had any plans of claiming anyone for himself. The pack bond was enough, Noctis and Gladio were enough, for him. That he might not be enough for them was just something he accepted for what it was. 

They all saw other people; Ignis himself dated an older alpha man, a memeber of Regis' Glaives, but most alpha relationships were assumed to be flings, entered into in the heat of passion and then discarded, and so too had that eventually fizzled out. He’d been more upset than his lover had been but not, he was willing to admit to himself, all that upset. He was devoted to his pack and had always known that relationship was temporary at best...just not as temporary as it turned out to be. 

Alphas couldn’t, after all, claim each other, and so such things could never be taken seriously. Ignis found that entire mentality foolish (Had he not loved Noctis before he even knew what love was? Would Gladio not tear out his heart for their prince if asked? Would he not lay down his life for Gladio without a thought and while Gladio could never do the same, his life could never be forfeit for anyone but Noctis, Ignis knew the emotion was the same.) but it wasn’t on him to change the world.

And then there had been Prompto, who had slipped into their lives like he’d been a piece of the puzzle Ignis hadn’t realized was missing. At first he’d been a distant figure, an omega Noctis seemed smitten with in a way that made Ignis’ heart ache. He’d laughed and teased alongside Gladio but in a selfish place in his heart he’d hated Prompto before he’d ever met him. He knew Noctis would need a mate eventually, had watched him go on a few casual dates, but he hadn’t expected to find his prince taken with someone else so soon. 

He wasn’t as accepting of the inevitable as he’d thought he was. 

He’d understood after meeting Prompto. There was just something about him that had immediately gotten past the wall Ignis’ had meant to keep between them, made Ignis want to keep him with an intensity he’d only ever felt for Noctis and Gladio. He was like the sun, bright and warm and possessing a gravity all his own, and was somehow utterly unaware of it. Where normally Ignis didn’t care much for omegas (didn’t like the sweetness of their scents or the above average warmth of their bodies, had never felt that ‘alpha desire’ for one) he’d fallen quietly and unexpectedly for all the things that made Prompto who he was. 

Attraction had come on the heels of that, a slow building oddly sweet fluttering thing. Ignis doubted anyone could get to know Prompto, really know him, and not love him. Which was complicated when it involved a pack of alphas.

Ignis had, on occasion, let himself imagine a future where having feelings for the same person as his packmates wouldn’t eventually be a problem, where against all odds Prompto would want all three of them and would be willing to endure the way people could be.

He had never imagined it like this. 

He didn’t expect to sleep but it snuck up on him, long after everyone else had succumbed. His dreams were guilty ones that left him, when he finally woke up, sweating, hard, and shaking. It was later in the morning than they usually woke up, the sun working its way across the sky, but he was still the first up. He stayed where he was, awkwardly hunched in a chair and still feeling the chill that had come after the fire went out, trying to will away the hardon that his dreams had caused. 

Would he be thinking of Prompto, wet and open and so so sweet as their bodies came together, forever? And hating himself for it? The light of day was supposed to make things clearer but Ignis was no less confused than he’d been the night before.

Getting up and falling into the routine of making breakfast and beginning to gather up the camp came so easily he didn’t actually make a conscious choice to do it. His brain went blessedly quiet and thoughts of his dream, of the night before, of what had happened faded as if they were a series of out of focus pictures.

He decided on oatmeal and found he was constructing four tailor made bowls. A soft fried egg, diced ham, and caramelized onion, with a dash of salt to ensure it tasted like a salt lick, for Gladio. An obscene amount of chocolate chips for Noctis, just this once. Crushed nuts, dried fruit, and a drizzle of honey for Prompto. 

Plain for himself. 

Everyone was stirring by the time he was done, roused by the noise of him moving around the camp and the smell of food. Even Prompto was coming awake, blinking over the blanket he’d pulled up to his nose in the night and casting uncertain looks around him. Ignis took a breath to steel himself, grabbed up the food he’d made for the omega, and walked over to him. 

He could feel Gladio and Noctis’ eyes on his back. 

Prompto frowned tightly but sat up straight and took the bowl. “Thanks.” 

“Not a problem.” Ignis said. He looked over the younger man, taking in his bloodshot eyes, mussed hair, and hunch of his shoulders. The sight brought a unhappy pang to Ignis’ chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Like my contacts are fused to my eyeballs.” Prompto grumbled, mechanically stirring his oatmeal. Ignis made a sympathetic noise which earned him a curious look 

“I’m afraid I never cared much for contacts, because of the eye contact,” And maybe because he thought he looked better in glasses. Older. “But I can’t imagine that’s a pleasant feeling.” 

Prompto nodded by way of response. For a beat they said nothing; Prompto shoved spoonfuls into his mouth, suddenly appearing ravenous and singularly focused on cleaning the bowl, and Ignis watched as a near overwhelming ball of emotion tried to push up the back of his throat. Pride in being able to provide and in Prompto finding it satisfactory. Shame that he’d let his omega go so long without food. Fear, brought on by the other emotions, in how easy it was to think of Prompto as his. 

“There’s more, if you want.” He announced finally. Prompto’s eyes darted up to him, down to the bowl, back to him and then past him to where Gladio and Noctis were. His expression darkened. “I can bring it to you. Or you can sit with us.” 

Prompto’s face closed off. “I’m fine.” 

Ignis considered promising that Gladio wouldn’t do it again. He considered apologizing for everything, begging for Prompto’s forgiveness. He even thought about going to his knees before the omega and swearing that he would be, in spite of all of this, the best alpha he could be. Instead he dipped his head towards him in silent deference. 

“If you’re sure. But if you change your mind, I would like all of us to discuss what we should do next.” 

“I’m allowed to have a say now?” Bitter sarcasm didn’t suit Prompto. 

Here Ignis went with the truth. Most of it anyway, as he wasn’t sure ‘we want you gone so we can’t hurt you again’ was what Prompto would want to hear. “Truly we never considered that you might want to stay with us.” 

Prompto shrank in on himself and his voice dropped to match, much to Ignis’ horror. (Had he misstepped so soon in his attempt to mend things?) “Why wouldn’t I? You’re my friends.” 

‘Because we took advantage of your willingness to help and brutalized you’ seemed like a very good reason to him but there was something in Prompto’s eyes that kept him from saying it. They were fever bright and desperately pleading with him, begging him to say and do the right thing, to not...to not say that they both knew was true but Prompto didn’t want to hear. He looked almost frantic, but small and fraying at the edges in the same moment. 

Prompto was even easier to read than Noctis. Or maybe it was that while alphas pushed (pushed their presence out, pushed their influence onto people, pushed at each other) omegas pulled. Pulled on an alpha’s instincts, their focus, their thoughts, their heart, until knowing that omega became a mission. 

_ Don’t make me do this, _ Prompto’s eyes said,  _ I don’t want this. I’m not ready. _

Ignis was certain that if he pushed something would break and he couldn’t bare that. Not now.  

He carefully tugged the bowl from Prompto’s hands. “I’ll bring you some more.” 

“Thanks Iggy.” 

He felt like a coward as he walked away. But, he reasoned, if he forced Prompto acknowledge what had happened when that wasn't what he wanted was he any better than Gladio? 

It was a hollow justification at best.

\----

They made quick short terms plans after the camp was broken down and everything cleared away and packed up. Hammerhead for now, to turn in the two hunts they’d completed, to see if Cid had any information on the tombs, and to speak to someone about the one they hadn’t finished. It was Prompto, voice low and eyes unfocused, who said it needed a warning so other alphas knew it was dangerous. 

The only hiccup came when they’d gone to get into the car. Ignis had settled into the front seat, Gladio into the back, and then Noctis had looked as if he was going to go for the passenger seat. Only to stop, stricken, when he caught Prompto staring hard at the ground, breathing shallowly and biting his lip so hard blood welled up under his teeth. 

It was only a moment, a few seconds, before Noctis swung into the back, saying something about wanting to get some more sleep. Ignis said words he didn’t hear about his prince being distressingly lazy and Gladio huffed before turning away from all of them, eyes fixed on a far away point. Prompto slunk into the seat at Ignis’ side silently, camera bag clutched so tight in his hand his knuckles were white. 

The ride to Hammerhead was long. They only stopped once and yet without the usual teasing banter and speculation of where the royal tombs might be and what they would find in them, time stretched on and on. 

Ignis was so grateful when they pulled in front of the garage and Cindy ambled towards them he might have kissed the woman. Not that her presence would make things any better but seeing another person was...it was something. A reminder that the word was still turning even though everything was threatening to come down around them. It wasn't the end of the world and maybe that meant they could fix this.

And then she got close to Prompto. Her entire face changed, from open and pleased to stormy and tight. Her hand darted out with speed Ignis hadn’t known she possessed to haul Prompto close. She stuck her nose right up against his bandaged neck and breathed in loudly; Prompto yelped. Cindy was an omega and, in a technical sense, that made her safe. 

“What did you do to him?!”

In a less technical sense she was a beautiful woman Prompto had expressed interest in who had her hands on his...their...on- Ugh. It made him angry, in a visceral gut twisting way that swept over him so far it stole his breath. And then replaced it with a burning that filled him out and spread out as a pounding in his ears howled for him to make her back up. He wasn’t the only who felt it if Gladio’s low growl and the way he stepped forward, huge and imposing, was anything to go by. Ignis moved too, started to round the car. Noctis stayed where he was in the backseat but he was frowning hard.

Cindy bared her teeth, leaned forward, and hissed. It was like being doused with ice water. The possessive fury in Ignis banked. Gladio stepped back, eyes widening. Cindy snarled, eyes darting between them, then turned on her heel and stormed off, dragging Prompto along with her, accented ‘Stupid alpha behemoth fuckers, oughta put buckshot in their knots, I cannot-’ trailing behind them. They vanished into the garage and a second later a shrill “Paw-Paw!” rang out. 

Noctis groaned. “That’s not good.” 

Ignis let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Gladio reached up to rake fingers through his hair then shook his head, a dazed look in his eyes. 

“Did we just get put down by an omega?” 

Ignis nodded slowly then sighed. He didn’t know much about omegas, or alpha-omega interaction, or mating, and he was beginning to suspect that was a problem but, at least, there was finally a problem he could do something about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 10000 hits! Omg! ;_; you all are so good to me, reading and commenting and...ugh. I could cry. Hope this continues to meet your standards, even though it was more of a transitional chapter to get them up and moving around. 
> 
> Ignis is same-dynamic/same gender inclined on a base attraction level. He is attracted to Prompto, but as a person moreso than as an omega. (Gladio and Noctis are generally attracted to betas and omegas of any gender.)


	9. After: Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all deserve a better chapter than this out of me for all that waiting, honestly. Sorry!

“What was that?” Prompto asked as he was all but dragged into the garage and back into what must have been the office. There were two desks, one tidy and neat and the other one stacked tall with teetering stacks of paper. That was the one Cindy pushed him towards before storming off to start digging through a propped open closet, tossing coveralls and boots over her shoulder. “How did you get them to back down like that?”

He’d never seen, never even heard!, of an omega making alphas cower like that. Omegas were the ones who stepped back, either by use of an alpha’s voice or with ‘gentling’, and betas could be put down if an alpha was strong enough, but what Cindy had just done? Impossible. Alphas didn’t get put down, didn’t bow or go to their knees for anyone except other alphas. Not that they’d gone to their knees for Cindy but he’d seen Ignis and Gladio, wide eyed with shock as all the aggression drained out of their bodies, and in alpha terms that was as good as.

“Sit.” There was steel in her voice and it left no room for protest. He sat down hard, breath catching in his throat. “ **Paw-paw**!”

Oh, she was mad. She was really really mad. Prompto winced, less at the shrillness of her voice and more at the rage he could smell, and practically feel, rolling off of her. He’d never been the most empathic of omegas, not all that great at picking up the shifts in scent that could come with strong emotions, but Cindy was projecting so hard that he doubted even the most scent blind of betas would have missed it.

She was pissed.

Finally she found what she was looking for, a battered first aid kit, and came back to him, dragging a chair behind her. “Okay, take off those bandages.”

He shrank down in his chair and squirmed a little, looking away as she all but tore the first aid kit open. “You don’t have to do anything. I’m fine. Ignis looked at them this morning.”

She snorted darkly and looked like she was going to say something but, before she could do more than twist her lips into an unhappy frown, Cid poked his head into the office. He looked unimpressed, scowl near identical to Cindy’s.

“What’s all the noise- What the hell happened?” Cid demanded, stepping fully into the office and reaching for Prompto. People liked to say betas weren’t as intimidating as alphas but those people had clearly never seen Cid when he was angry, bushy brows furrowed and lips pressed into a thing bloodless line. “Ya look like someone made you their chew toy!”

Prompto tried to duck away but a sharp look had him going still as the older man forced his head to tip up and to the side to better show his neck. Prompto felt his face heat, an embarrassed flush creeping up his cheeks. He was wearing another one of Ignis’ shirts, buttoned all the way up and he’d thought it did a pretty decent job of hiding the bandages from sight but clearly that wasn’t the case. He itched to reach up and touching the bandages, to let his fingers drift down to touch where his marks were throbbing.

The bandages covered the actual mating bites, and the worst of whatever there was had been healed, but he knew he was still bruised up and looked...not his best. Both bites were just above where shoulder met neck, had gone deep into the mating gland but were hideable with high collars. He supposed he owed them for that. The placement could have been worse; both Noctis and Gladio had hit the gland with their top teeth and their bottom teeth had been well below it. If their bottom teeth had been the ones to hit the gland the bite would be higher, visible in all but a turtleneck shirt.

Small favors.

Cid peeled one of the bandages back some then let out a string of curses that would have made even the most hardened hunter blush. Prompto looked up, took in the way Cid’s expression had gone dark and stony then looked down at his hands.  “More than one then?”

Prompto wasn’t entirely sure he was supposed to respond but a pointed silence had him glancing up and nodding haltingly. “Y-yeah. It’s...I’m fine? They don’t hurt or anything and it’s not a big deal.”

At least it didn’t have to be. He didn’t want it to be.

“Who did this? Where were those useless alphas you call friends?”

Prompto swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to answer but found he couldn’t form the words he needed. Instead he sank down further, wishing desperately that he was anywhere but where he was, being looked at the way they were looking at him. Maybe he should have seen this coming but he hadn’t...he hadn’t thought anyone would care enough to say anything. A few dirty looks, maybe some muttered ‘well what did he expect, hanging out with all those alphas’, but not this. Not on his behalf.

Something flickered in Cid’s eyes. “They did this? You ask them to?” Prompto’s fingers twisted together in his lap and he refused to look up. What was he supposed to say to that? Lie? He was a terrible liar at the best of times and even if he weren’t he had a feeling ‘his alphas’ would confess if asked. “Right. You know what to do Cindy, I’ll be in the house with the other ones.”

There was a promise of something awful in Cid’s voice and even in the heavy sound of his footsteps as he turned to leave. Prompto bit his lip, stomach churning with sudden nausea, and cringed when the office door shut behind Cid with an echoing slam.

“Let me see what those idiots did. No arguing now.” She sighed the words out, anger giving way to what sounded like sadness.

Both marks were hot, starting to burn under his skin, and hurt a little. It wasn’t bad, not even on par with stubbing a toe, but it was...there, the throbbing just irregular enough that he couldn't ignore it completely. He didn't know if that was normal or not; his parents were both betas, Lucian citizens who’d wanted a child desperately enough that they'd taken in a foreign omega orphan, and as much as they loved him they hadn't been that useful as far as omega things went. They didn't know anything about mating, betas couldn't bite others and their bodies didn't take to mating bites well. They hadn't known much about heats when that time had come and had never understood why he couldn't just stop being friends with the three alphas who worried them so much.

They'd never understood the odd omega quirks and issues and, for all that they wanted the best for him, they'd never really wanted to. It made them uncomfortable and worried to think that some alpha could just...take him, bite him, and there would be nothing they could do to protect him from it. They’d even gone so far as to suggest he wear a safety collar, as some omegas did ‘just in case’, but he’d always thought that was just _too_ paranoid.

They'd been so happy when he'd started dating a beta; betas were safe, were mild, would never trap him with a bond.

They were going to hate this.

Cindy hissed softly when the bandages on his neck came off but otherwise stayed quiet as she tended to him. First she poured something on to squares of gauze and drug them over the bites; it tingled then cooled, driving out the burning.

“It’s an antiseptic, just for bond bites. It’s got stuff to numb it up a little but nothing that messes with the stuff in alpha spit or the gland.” Cindy explained as she reached for a small tube and squeezed out a line of yellowish gel that she spread thickly over the bites. “And this will protect them, keep them from drying out, and help with the burning. You’ll want to use them both three or four times a day, and change the bandages.”

Prompto’s eyes darted over to her neck, looking for the marks he already knew weren’t there. He had looked when they first met, curious about the bubbly omega woman who’d sauntered out to meet them. Cindy was all the things Prompto thought an omega should be, confident and warm, beautiful; he had no problem believing she’d be sought after. But there was no mark, no ring or anything else to indicate she was taken, and her scent wasn’t touched by anyone else's. Which begged the question: how did she know so much about caring for bond bites?

She seemed to know what he was thinking or maybe it showed on his face because she smiled, tight and unhappy. “I see more omegas from these parts, or passing through, who need help then you’d think. It can be rough for people outside of the cities. The nearest omega clinic is about two, maybe three, days away and it’s not a whole lot better than me and my medkit. Plus the paperwork and questions. The hospital doesn’t deal with this kind of thing unless you’re willing to file a report for assault and forced bonding-”

Prompto’s stomach dropped. “That isn’t...it was an accident!”She shot him a look that told him just what she thought of that. “It was! They were in rut and I offered to help. I thought I could...it wasn’t their fault. They didn’t mean to. They aren’t like that Cindy. ...they think they...that they...”

He trailed off, eyes closing. The word was there but he didn’t want to use it. But he didn’t want her to think that Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis were *those* kind of alphas, that they’d done something horrible to him like he saw on the news or the stories people told when they were cautioning omegas to be careful.

He was pretty sure ‘don’t offer to help out three alphas in the middle of a monster induced rut’ was on the list of things not to do. It wasn’t careful, it was stupid. It was asking for-

“Hurt me. But it’s my fault, isn’t it?” He cracked open an eye and found her looking at him with an unreadable expression. “It was my idea so it’s my fault.”

She smoothed a new bandage over Gladio’s mark with a noncommittal hum. He turned his head so she could get to Noctis’ mark. “You know, Ma used to do this, helping out other omegas, and they just kept coming after she passed so now I do it. Someone has to so it might as well be me. They come from all over and I do my best. Patch them up, let them sleep on the couch a night or two, then bite my tongue when they go back to their alphas because there’s nothing else to do, is there? Can't make them stay.

"Doesn’t matter that I tell them that they could stay. It’s nice here, even if it don’t look like much. There’s not really any trouble here and Paw-Paw taught me to deal with alphas, if I ever need to, best as he could, like you saw. It helps that no one get too pushy here at the garage, probably because of my paw’s reputation, and if they do the locals will step in. I don’t roam too far tho. No adventures for this girl.” Cindy sighed again then wiggled her fingers at him. “One more right? Or did one of those three manage to keep their head?”

“...It’s. Covered.”

Her eyebrow went up. “Uncover it then. You ain’t got anything I ain’t seen before.”

He pushed his pants down, face blazing hot, and looked away as she pulled the bandage off of his thigh. She hummed again then poked him; he jerked away with a surprised yelp. It had been fine, just warm, but the minute her finger made contact pain stabbed through him, sharp and fierce.

“What the hell!”

“Whichever of those boys bit you there is an asshole. One of the deepest bites I’ve ever seen.” She clucked and shook her head as she reached for the first bottle, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like ‘possessive alpha fucks’. But couldn’t have been because, well, that was where Ignis had bitten him and that wasn’t Ignis at all.

Still he had to admit, as he chanced a look down to where his inner thigh was a deep mottled blue spreading out far beyond the actual bite mark, it did look worse than the others. He bit his lower lip, once again fighting the temptation to touch. The urge was strong. There was a part of him, under everything else, that felt oddly comforted by the sight and whispered that he should feel them, make sure they were real.

He resisted and, when the last bandage went on, he sagged in relief. Cindy didn’t comment, instead pushing her chair away to dump the garbage and tidy the kit back up.

“You can have the wash and gel. I’ve got a whole store of ‘em.” Cindy said as she stood up. “I can even give you an extra or two.”

“Oh. Okay.” He said said, glancing down at the offered items. “Um. So-”

“So. I suppose you’ll be wanting to get back to your boys.” She tilted her head to the side, eyeing him. “Unless you don’t want. Paw’ll let you stay a while, maybe teach you a thing or two. Could use the help, I don’t know when the last time I got a day off was. It’s nice here, even if it don’t look like much.”

Prompto looked down at his boots and shook his head. Cindy touched his shoulder, a whisper of contact that was over quickly, then walked past him towards the door. “Didn’t think you would.”


	10. During: Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's first knot. Also filth.

Prompto’s breath left him in a rush as Ignis filled him and he couldn’t seem to catch it until the alpha was all the way in him, his ass flush with Ignis’ groin. He gasped, sucked air into his straining lungs and blinked hazy eyes. His body was still loose and relaxed from his orgasm, had accepted Ignis inside easily, and there was no pain. Just pressure and heat, a delicious twisting low in his belly. 

Ignis was...it was a lot more than Ignis’ fingers opening him up had been. More than anything Prompto had ever had inside of him; there was no toy that matched up to how it felt to have Ignis’ cock inside of him (And Prompto had more than a few toys to compare it to) He was stretched open, felt so wonderfully full, but more than that Ignis was blistering hot inside of him, all around him. His scent was heavier, warm spice and smoke, enveloping him the same as the heat from his body did. There was nothing that Prompto could even begin to compare it to. 

And then Ignis started moving, dragged out until only the head of his cock was still in Prompto, rubbing against the sensitive nerves just inside of him, and started rocking into him, slow and easy and that too was just...he didn’t know what it was. Different, better, an amazing heaviness inside of him, rubbing inside of him, filling him, bringing a sense of satisfaction that swept up over his body and tried to take hold. 

Yes, the part of him that was nothing but omega want and instincts whispered, yes this is what he was made for, this was what he wanted. An alpha, inside of him, using his body, making him feel good, taking what he needed from Prompto’s body, each push in deep making him tremble. This was good, so good, alphas who smelled like they needed him badly, hard and ready for him, all for him. He was wanted, could taste how wanted he was, and he needed to give himself to them, to satisfy them; he'd never wanted anything so much in his life. Their scents seemed to get heavier, to block out everything else, made him drunk off of their scents as they blended together.  

Ignis’ cock nudged his prostate and he yelped, clamping down around the man’s cock, making the slide tighter, the feelings in him stronger. He could feel every inch, every throb and twitch, dragging along his twitching walls so slowly, almost lazily. His cock twitched weakly, wanted to get hard again, and he pushed back chasing more. He needed it, needed Ignis, and whined high in the back of his throat for it without thinking. And then they were rocking together, Prompto fisting the blankets under him as he rolled his hips, gasping as Ignis’ cock put pressure on his prostate and stayed there, grinding deep into his body. 

Prompto’s brain was trying to process all the sensation and his body was trembling, damn near shaking itself apart. He didn't realize his head had dropped forward and his eyes slammed shut until a hand touched his face and coaxed him to look up. It wasn’t Gladio but Noctis in front of him now, holding his cock with his other hand. 

He blinked up at him, dark blue eyes meeting his own and full of question. His thumb pressed against his lips and Prompto moaned shakily, tongue darting out to sweep over the pad. Noctis’ licked his lips and breathed in before shuffling close enough for his dick to touch Prompto’s mouth. 

“Open up for me?” The words were oddly sweet, like Prompto hadn’t agreed to fuck all of them, hadn’t had Gladio’s cock in his mouth already, didn’t have Ignis melting him from the inside out, wasn’t riding some kind of rut high that was turning his brain inside out. 

He opened his mouth by way of answer, leaned forward to drag his tongue over what he could reach. Noctis moved closer, pushed past his lips and into his mouth, and a thrust from Ignis sent him further down on it; the head bumped against the roof of his mouth, rubbed against it and slid back deeper into his mouth. Noctis sighed, deep and seemingly content. Prompto pressed his tongue up against the underside, laving over the thick vein, and sucked as the prince began to fuck his mouth. Prompto tried to open up wider and relax, to just let it happen but Ignis started moving faster, forcing Prompto’s body forward, and then Noctis was too far, too deep, choking him. He gagged and everything stopped, Noctis retreating from his mouth with a filthy slurping noise and Ignis going statue still behind him. He swallowed, shaking his head and forcing the urge to cough down. 

“Hey,” Noctis started, cupping his chin and frowning down at him. “Prom-”

“No no. Keep going. ‘M fine.” He pushed back against Ignis, worked himself down his length and then back up, trying to ride it. “hngh! Ah! Please, please.”

Ignis grunted his name, hands spasming at his sides and then he was moving again, fucking his harder than before, growling low in his throat. Prompto’s back arched, brought him even closer to Ignis’ body, sent his cock deeper into him. Ignis’ hips jerked forward hard enough to nearly topple Prompto and he felt nails digging into his skin. 

He reached a hand for Noctis, parted his lips in a silent plea for him to take his mouth again, couldn't make himself care about how he must look and sound. Noctis smiled, all teeth and gleaming, blown wide eyes before lining up and sliding back into his mouth. The first few thrusts were messy and shallow, Noct’s cock leaking over his tongue in thin streams. The taste was strong and bitter and yet he wanted more, wanted him, wanted to feel it stretching his mouth and throat, wanted to taste it.

Hadn’t this been for them, to help them? And yet he was shaking, desperate for more. What were they doing to him?

Where he’d gone slower with Gladio, explored his cock, there was no time for that now. Noct’s hands were in his hair and his hips were moving, somehow finding the same rhythm as Ignis. Spit filled his mouth, slipped free as he started trying to bob up and down on his prince’s dick, letting more and more fill his mouth each time, not stopping even when his throat clenched and the urge to gag rose up. Noctis hesitated but Prompto didn’t; he swallowed hard, pushed the need for air down as he took Noctis in further. 

The breathy, melting moan from above his head made it worth it. Noct’s soft “Astrals, Prompto, you...perfect, look at you, I knew it. Always knew. Gonna be ours, our omega, gonna be so good to you.” and Ignis soft hum of agreement and approval was almost too much, made him shudder and mewl around the cock stuffing his throat and claw at the blankets under them. His cock, half hard and rising to the occasion like he hadn’t just gotten off, twitched and his stomach clenched. 

They wanted him. They wanted him to be theirs and there was a distant part of himself, almost drowned out by pleasure and want, that told him to be careful, to not let it go to his head. He knew that he shouldn’t, knew it wasn’t real, but he just...wanted to pretend for a little bit. There was no harm in pretending. 

Noctis and Ignis dragged out together and then pressed in together, filling him up completely. His head spun and his eyes rolled back; he hadn’t known anything could be like this, that he could feel so hot and wrung out and at peace all at once.  

He groaned wetly, legs thighs spreading as he hollowed out his cheeks and tried to move with both of them. Prompto didn’t think he’d ever been so wet, not even in his heats; slick was dripping out of his body in heavy streams, running down his balls and cock, smearing his thighs. It squished between them, obscene wet noises and the sliding of skin against skin, pattering down onto the blanket beneath them. It was embarrassing, or should have been at least, to be so obviously turned on and wanting, but it was impossible to focus on that. Not when he was melting inside, everything turning to wet heat and narrowing down to the heavy scent of alphas and rut, curling around him like a near suffocating blanket.

A hand, another hand, touched the small of his back then drifted away, fingertips lightly brushing along his back, his side, around to his front. They ran down, with exaggerated slowness that left his skin prickling and body tensing (Ignis swore quietly behind him, thrust harder, rasped choked off praise for how tight, how wonderful, he felt), to dip between his thighs. Past his cock with little more than a teasing graze to the head and then touching his inner thighs, sliding through the slick there before going away. A quiet wet sound joined the rest of the noise; Prompto forced his eyes open and to the side and to find that Gladio had returned from wherever he’d gone when Noctis had taken his place. He was settled back to sit on his calves with his thighs spread, and was stroking his cock, spreading Prompto’s slick over the shaft. 

His eyes burned gold around the edges, swallowing up the brown, and he flashed his teeth as his hand slowly slide up, twisted around the head and dragged back down. It did something to him, added to the heavy fog in his brain, to see Gladio’s cock, his fingers, shining with his slick, to see him smirking down at him, teasing him.  

Prompto moaned around Noctis dick, uncaring as spit crept out from the corners of his mouth. Fingers tightened in his hair, pulled on it hard enough for his scalp to tingle, and Noctis’ breath hitched then came out as a fluttering groan.

“You want to help Gladio too?” Noctis asked and, when Prompto hummed what he hoped they could tell was a yes, gave his hair another tug. “You’re so good. So sweet. You want him in your mouth again?” 

“I can wait. Want to fuck him.” Gladio’s voice was a low rumble, resonating in Prompto’s ears. “Don’t want to come until he’s on my knot.” 

Fuck, yes, that was...he wanted that too. Wanted it now. Prompto’s body shook, muscles tightening then uncoiling all at once, and his cock throbbed. He shifted some, putting all of his weight on one hand then groped almost blindly for Gladio. He hit sweat damp abs, dragged down through wiry curls, then managed to fit his hand around his wet cock. The angle was weird and he knew he wasn’t doing much, barely able to move his hand in any kind of decent rhythm but honestly it was more for him than the alpha. He wanted to touch him, feel him hot and twitching like he felt the other two, wanted to bask in the way their voices blended together and became a low thrum of praise he could feel in his bones. 

Noctis came first, growling his name and pushing Prompto down on his cock as far as he could manage, cutting off his air. He spilled hot and thick and Prompto swallowed reflexively, straining as what felt like an impossible amount of cum poured down his throat, filled his mouth with bitter salt. When Noct slid out his mouth ribbons of cum and drool followed; Prompto scarcely had time to drag air into burning lungs before a hand between his shoulder blades pushed his upper body flat. 

Ignis followed him down, covered his body with his heat and weight, crushing him down into the blankets. He rutted into him hard and fast, barely dragging out before slamming in. Prompto saw stars and colors, felt his entrance being forced wider as Ignis knot swelled rapidly inside of him. Ignis’ teeth grazed his shoulder. Ignis found a spot where his shoulder rounded, far from his neck, and bit down hard enough that it should have hurt but all Prompto felt was the knot grinding in and his body yielding for it, a new pressure and weight, a burning stretch that didn’t hurt at all. 

Or maybe it did but only in that it was too good. He knew his body well, had explored it thoroughly on his own, but this...this was completely new. New muscles were working, fluttering inside of him as his body rocked back, tried to hold onto Ignis’ knot as it was forced into him again and again, and every nerve seemed to catch fire and smolder. 

His orgasm crashed into him with all the force of an angry behemoth, grabbed him and swept him up mercilessly. He felt Ignis follow, spilling blistering hot into his body. The weight on his back, and teeth in his shoulder, kept him from being able to do more than squirm and thrash a little as pulse after pulse of Ignis’ release spilled deep into his body. He heard himself crying out, high pitched mewling sounds that didn’t sound like that should have come from him. 

The teeth pulled out of his shoulder, left it stinging, and a hand made him turn his head just enough to be caught by wet, metallic tasting lips. Ignis tongue swept into his mouth, chased away the lingering echo of Noctis there, and stole what air was left in his lungs. He was not just spent when the broke apart with a loud smacking noise but reeling, dizzy and strange and it was all new and his body was screaming so many things at once to him. 

And Ignis was inside of him, thick and warm, deep, quivering, plugging his cum inside of him and, oh, Prompto liked that a lot. So much. He could have stayed like this forever, open on a knot and starting to fall into a full body warm floaty feeling. 

“You’re okay?” Ignis asked, voice faint as he lifted up just enough to get most of his weight off of Prompto. Ignis nosed at his cheek, dragged back to his ear and licked along the shell; it was strangely soothing and Prompto was only slightly ashamed to say he might have purred in response. Someone snickered; it sounded like Noctis. Ignis glared off to the side before nuzzling him again. “I was...overwhelmed. I shouldn't have been so rough, not for your first knot." Prompto squawked in protest. How the hell did Ignis know that?! He got an eyebrow quirk in return then green eyes zeroed in on his shoulder. "That bite-”

“Fine.” He croaked. “Alphas bite. I know.” 

It wasn’t a big deal. It was just his shoulder after all and he’d be an idiot if he thought he was getting out of this without a few scratches and bruises. Besides he felt way too good, too full and well used, to be bothered by that. Though if they could just not talk about how he was going from no alpha experience at all to this that would have been great. 

He huffed a little when what felt like entirely too soon Ignis was carefully pulling out of him, knot just deflated enough to make it possible, and a rush of cooling cum followed, painting Prompto's thighs. Almost immediately hands were on him, flipping him over onto his back. Gladio hovered over him, eyebrows rising up. 

“You think-”

Prompto nodded, reaching for him before he could finish the question. "C'mon big guy, knot me." 

Ignis exhaled loudly and, out of the corner of his eye, Prompto saw Noctis put a hand over his eyes and groan before muttering something about 'ruining' and 'lucky'. 

"Oh." Gladio blinked slowly before smirking wolfishly. "I can do that." 

He had his legs wrapped around Gladio as soon as the alpha was settled between them and, though he felt a twinge of discomfort when the bigger man's cock pushed into him all that came from his mouth was a eager moan. He parted his lips for a messy heated kiss, Gladio's tongue fucking into his mouth as he rocked against him, and Prompto knew for sure they were going to ruin him. There wasn't going to be any going back to normal after this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 'During' will probably be when things go dark. Soooo. Be ready for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit on tumblr, where this AU is often discussed and ideas are tossed around. http://achryathesecond.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forget About Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850478) by [ferix79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79)




End file.
